A ciegas
by Angie Jb
Summary: Relato de Historias Alternativas a la historia original de Candy Candy. Esta historia está inspirada en un fanart de Fran, en un reto para el día de cumpleaños de Albert en Junio 28 de 2016. A ver que les parece porque me resultó una historia un poco más larga de lo que pensé primero. A ver como nos va ¡saludos!
1. Chapter 1

**A CIEGAS**

 **Fanart de Fran**

 **Fic por Angie Jb / Angelina Velarde**

* * *

Junio de 2016

Albertfans

Historias Alternativas

* * *

 **PREFACIO**

Pasaron dos años desde que perdí su pista.

Se dice y se escribe demasiado fácil. La verdad es que también extravié la paz. Perdí su rastro, perdí mi calma y me perdí a mi mismo, y temo que estuve a punto de perder la cordura también, si no fuera porque necesitaba ecuanimidad a pesar de todo este maldito agobio para encontrarla.

Nunca antes me había sentido tan inútil y devastado, tan desamparado a pesar de contar con tantos recursos a mi alcance para buscarla. ¿Dónde estaba? En esa Inglaterra devastada por la guerra, ¿dónde podía estar?

La mañana gris del domingo amaneció demasiado temprano, ese día a fines de invierno. Por el insomnio recurrente que sufría, recibí a la mañana nuevamente bajo el resguardo de los árboles en el amplio jardín de la mansión de Inglaterra, la cual además ya estaba desocupada para que los nuevos inquilinos se apropiaran totalmente de ella en la bicoca de un mes. Los recuerdos más importantes, los retratos de mi familia ya estaban bajo resguardo en una bodega, esperando su turno para viajar a Escocia, a la única propiedad que me quedaba de forma íntegra después de compartir la herencia con los Cornwell y los Leegan, y partir con el capital que me quedó a cuestas libre de obligaciones del Consorcio. Todo para seguirla buscando así me llevara la vida. Mentalmente volví a agradecer a Archie y Annie que aceptaran compartir conmigo la propiedad de Lakewood. De algún modo, era un alivio saber que seguía en manos que amaban esas tierras. Que no se habían perdido del todo. Ahí descansaban Rosemary y Anthony, y más recientemente mi tía Elroy. No podía permitirme perderles también.

En unas horas más partiría tras ciertos indicios del paradero de Candy que la ubicaban en Carslisle, según reportes de Warner el investigador más atinado de toda la pasarela que desfilaron ante nuestros ojos en estos años. George había salido justo el día anterior para perseguir otra pista al otro lado del país. Estoy al límite, pero no renunciaré…. No lo haré…

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

El investigador me recibió en la terminal del tren. Empezaba a amanecer.

\- **Señor Andrew, ¡aquí!**

Warner agitó su mano desde el extremo oriente de la estación. Se veía ansioso y sin pensarlo más, empecé a correr a su encuentro.

\- **¿Qué hay, qué me tiene?** – espeté sin más preámbulo

\- **Positivamente confirmado señor. Es ella, la encontré**. – contestó atropelladamente.

\- **¡Lléveme!**

 **\- ¡Sígame por favor! Nos tomará una hora estar ahí**

 **\- ¡Una hora más! Explíqueme que pasa**

 **\- Señor ella está recluida en un Convento**

 **\- ¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ?!**

 **\- Está por hacer sus votos como religiosa en una semana más… Le contaré en el camino, ¡Vámonos!**

Parecía que todo eso no era posible. Todo lo que me decía el investigador, era demasiado irreal como para tomarlo en serio. Le pregunté todo lo que se me ocurrió, al punto de empezar a gritar de impaciencia. Por suerte Warner seguramente acostumbrado a esos devaneos, soportó mi interrogatorio con entereza y no paró hasta dejarme a las puertas del Convento, apartado del pueblo, en la penumbra de la noche.

Traté de controlarme lo suficiente para no hacer un escándalo a las puertas del Convento. Pero sabía que no podría hacerlo. Meses de angustia y me sabía incapaz de ser ecuánime y evitar una invasión artera al lugar, para sacudirle el entendimiento a Candy, sacarla, abrazarla, besarla, llevarla a donde pertenece verdaderamente y desde hace tanto, tanto que ni siquiera yo mismo lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Así las cosas, decidí marcharme y pernoctar en el Hostal más cercano para tomar control de la situación.

Necesité un par de horas para tranquilizarme y pensar en todo lo que el investigador me contó, tratar de entender cómo es que habíamos terminado en esta situación, pero sobre todo para saber qué haría ahora. El investigador hizo lo suyo y la encontró, pero sabía casi nada de las razones por las cuales ella era una novicia a punto de la ordenación, por los votos de silencio o no sé qué términos reglamentarios eclesiásticos que me importaban demasiado poco, pero los que de cualquier modo tenía que acatar. Entre todos les escenarios que imaginé, nunca tuve siquiera un atisbo de una situación semejante. Una vez más tuve que esperar a que la mañana regresara y para empezar a poner en orden lo que estuve planeando durante buena parte de la noche. Cuando me aseguré que George hubo recibido mi telegrama para que me alcanzara urgentemente en Carslile, me rendí al cansancio. Con todo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pude dormir y descansar más que cualquiera de las otras noches desde que ella había desaparecido.

Llegué al Convento a primera hora por la mañana, solicitando de inmediato una audiencia con la Madre Superiora, aún sin especificar la razón de mi visita. Esperé por minutos interminables que una monja tras otra monja pasaran mi recado y solicitud al área correspondiente, y tuvieran a bien aceptar la entrevista, mientras yo daba vueltas con impaciencia en el atrio de aquel edificio antiguo de cantera. De improviso, la Hermana que parecía caminar de puntillas llegó al lugar y con voz totalmente neutra aunque suave me dijo:

 **\- Señor Andrew, la Madre Superiora no puede atenderlo en este momento.**

Eso estaba por verse

 **\- Con todo respeto Hermana, tiene que hacerlo y no me marcharé de aquí hasta lograrlo.**

 **\- No entiendo su concepto de respeto señor Andrew. Haga el favor de retirarse.**

 **\- Justo es, Hermana. Me retiro. Pero regresaré con la policía y las acusaré de secuestro sobre la persona de mi hija. Gracias** – contesté con la voz fría, directa y controlada, pero sin ceder. Si alguna vez utilizará el poder de mi familia y el papel de tutor de Candy que todavía tenía, era ahora – **Espere noticias mías hoy mismo…**

Salí del Convento con calma calculada aunque demasiado contrariado para poder ocultarlo del todo en mi semblante.

 **\- A la Comisaría por favor** – le dije al chófer del auto de alquiler que me esperaba a las afueras del Convento.

 **\- ¡Señor Andrew! ¡Espere!**

La voz de la Hermana que recién rechazara mi solicitud de entrevista, sonó de pronto desde la puerta abierta del Convento. Yo volteé con seriedad hacia ella, esperando sin acercarme. Estaba tan molesto.

 **\- La Madre Superiora lo recibirá ahora**. - Tomé el ala de mi sombrero y asentí fríamente – **Por aquí _por favor_** – dijo señalando con un mohín el camino frente a ella.

Después de una serie de pasillos extremadamente limpios y parcamente adornados, terminé frente a una puerta austera de pino que en nada se diferenciaba de las demás. La Hermana tocó la puerta apenas y una voz grave surgió desde el interior.

 **\- Adelante**

La Hermana abrió la puerta, se hizo a un lado para que yo pasara y luego se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La Madre Superiora era una mujer mayor, como era de esperarse, y su mirada seria y dura bien podía amedrentar a cualquiera. Recordé mis tiempos a la tía Elroy y el Colegio San Pablo de forma automática. No me amedrantaron entonces y ahora tampoco lo harían.

 **\- Dígame por favor Señor Andrew de qué se trata todo este escándalo. No es posible que una persona de su nivel demuestre una educación tan deplorable.**

 **\- Madre, no estoy en posición de disculparme por mi actitud porque no me arrepiento de ella, aunque si es justo que le explique cuál es la razón de este desmán y por qué no puedo esperar que las formalidades y protocoles tomen su curso.**

 **\- Eso espero, de lo contrario quién acudirá a la Comisaría a demandar a alguien, seré yo por su grosera intromisión en nuestras instalaciones.**

 **\- Señora, tengo más de dos años buscando a mi hija adoptiva, Candice White Andrew. La angustia se convirtió en mi motor, mi dolor, mi ira, mi sentido, mi esperanza. He movido todos mis recursos para encontrarla desde entonces pero todo parecía infructuoso. Pese a ello, siempre me resistí a pensar lo peor, siempre he creído que ella estaba viva y que había alguna razón realmente poderosa para que su paradero no dejara huella, que fuera tan difícil de rastrear. El día de ayer uno de los investigadores finalmente la encontró. Y ella está aquí.**

 **\- ¿Aquí? ¿En este convento?**

 **\- Así es.**

 **\- Señor Andrew, trataré de entender su proceder ante estos antecedentes fatídicos, aunque realmente creo que se extralimitó y eso lo platicaremos después. Pero en concreto, aquí no hay ninguna novicia ni Hermana con el nombre que usted refiere.**

 **\- Entonces tendrá otro nombre, pero ella está aquí.**

 **\- ¿Y qué pretende? ¿Qué pase a todas las novicias frente a usted, rompiendo su voto de enclaustramiento y de silencio para que usted pueda cerciorarse de que su hija efectivamente no está aquí?**

 **\- Exacto.**

La Madre apretó los labios con fuerza mientras intentaba controlar su enojo. Pero yo no cedería ni un ápice.

 **\- ¿Cómo es ella? Quizás así podría reducir su búsqueda**

 **\- Es una joven de estatura mediana, en realidad pequeña, complexión delgada, blanca, ojos verdes claros, cabello rubio, pecas en el rostro, muy imperiosa, extremadamente rebelde y…**

 **\- Monique…** \- dijo la Madre con total certeza, dejando escapar su nombre con un suspiro retenido

 **\- ¿Monique?** – contesté yo totalmente extrañado

 **\- Señor Andrew, Monique tiene con nosotros más o menos el tiempo que usted refiere, que ha estado buscando a su hija. Y responde a todas esas características referidas, a excepción del nombre, aunque… ese nombre lo elegí yo, quizás sea por eso.**

 **\- Explíqueme, se lo ruego**

 **\- Siéntese** – me ordenó señalando una silla tosca pero maciza que ya había visto días mejores. Yo obedecí lentamente sin perder atención en ella.

 **\- Monique, llegó aquí de casualidad. Hubo un bombardeo en la ciudad, por ese tiempo. Ella traía casi a cuestas a un par de niños mal heridos. Su estado era lamentable. Se veía que tenía hambre y que le faltaban fuerzas, y no sabemos cómo hizo para atravesar el pueblo y luego la campiña y llegar hasta acá. Los hospitales en el pueblo estaban saturados, trabajando a duras penas entre derrumbes y muerte. Las bombas, un par de ellas habían destrozados varias áreas de enfermería del lugar. Literalmente salvó la vida de esos niños, que ahora están en el orfanato de Lumtoc, no lejos de aquí. Ellos se recuperaron pero Monique, no. Monique despertó sumida en un hermetismo total, con una tristeza infinita en su mirada. No nos atrevimos a enviarla al pabellón psiquiátrico del hospital general, primero porque ya no existía, y segundo porque cada vez eran más frecuentes sus atisbos de cordura y se fue metiendo sin querer en nuestros corazones. Ayudaba en todo, siempre estaba al pendiente de todo. Hablaba muy rara vez. Podían pasar días sin que lo hiciera, hasta que un día, en primavera, empezó a sonreír. Su risa se empezó a escuchar un poco más frecuente cada vez, y aun cuando seguía sin hablar del todo, era claro que cada vez estaba más a gusto con nosotras. Nunca intentó comunicarse con nadie de su familia, no sabíamos de dónde venía, jamás renegó del nombre que le dimos, y un día, vino a mí con una carta pidiendo se le considerara para el noviciado. Y aquí estamos ahora.**

\- **Pero entonces ¿no recuerda nada?**

 **\- No sé. No sé si no puede o no quiere recordar. Solo sé que es una excelente persona, que se da de sí a los demás. Que hace las cosas a su modo pero con la mejor intención. Que su vocación de servicio es enorme, y que sería una excelente Hermana de la orden.**

 **\- Usted tiene que entenderme Madre. No puedo permitir tal cosa. Necesito hablar con ella, ponerla al tanto de quién es, de la vida que dejó atrás. No puedo permitir que ella tome esta decisión sin estar totalmente consciente de quién es.**

 **\- Lo entiendo y lo lamento mucho señor Andrew, porque según nuestro reglamento ella ya ha renunciado a todo lo que conocía, y no puede volver atrás…**

 **\- ¿Cómo puede haber renunciado a lo que conocía si no lo recuerda?**

 **\- No lo sabemos. Quizás no quiera recordar ¿entiende? ¿Qué tal si esta es su voluntad y en realidad no quiere saber nada de su vida pasada?**

 **\- Esas respuestas solo las admitiré de su voz, y fuera de estas paredes.**

 **\- ¿Pretende llevársela? Tenga en cuenta que ella ya es mayor de edad, y tiene libertad para decidir por su cuenta.**

 **\- No Madre, se equivoca. Candice apenas va a cumplir los 18 años en un mes. Todavía está bajo mi tutoría, y yo no autorizo nada de lo que está ocurriendo.**

 **\- Supusimos que era mayor,** \- dijo tomando asiento y perdiendo la actitud autoritaria que había mostrado - **Es tan madura**

 **\- Lo sé, lo sé de cierto, pero no es así y tengo en mis manos cualquier documento de identidad que usted requiera.**

 **\- De ser así, no me puedo negar a su petición señor Andrew** – terminó diciendo la Madre con un dejo de tristeza en su voz – **Llamaré a Monique. Solo permítame hablar con ella primero y tratar de explicarle lo que pasa.**

 **\- No Madre** – le dije con más tranquilidad pero igual de terminante – **le ruego que me entienda. Necesito estar presente. Ya valoraré yo si es conveniente que hable o no. Quiero ver su reacción ante mí. Por favor, le suplico, confíe. No intentaré nada arrebatado porque no la quiero dañar. Sin embargo es un hecho que ella se va conmigo. Solo espero que todo ocurra de la mejor manera posible.**

 **\- Señor Andrew, usted me pone contra la pared. No debería permitirlo pero lo haré, porque esta situación es de por sí complicada. No deseo hacerla más difícil. Sin embargo, quiero que entienda algo y le ordeno que siga mis instrucciones al punto. Usted estará ahí** – dijo señalando una silla en un rincón – **y estará presente en silencio mientras me entrevisto con ella. Veremos que pasa, pero estoy en total posición de mandarlo a la cárcel mientras se realizan las averiguaciones, que con lo eficiente de nuestra Comisaría, bien le llevaría dos días o tres si bien le va... No se extralimite ¿entiende? Aquí mando yo.**

- **Conforme Madre.** – contesté aceptando la advertencia y el plan

- **Bien…** \- la Madre se acercó a la puerta y abriéndola apenas susurró – **traiga a la novicia Monique inmediatamente...**

\- **Si Madre** – se escuchó la voz tímida de la Hermana que me había corrido recién

Minutos después, otra eternidad de espera, un par de golpes acariciaron la puerta y ella entró. Las piernas me temblaron y agradecí la idea de la Madre de esperar sentado en ese rincón. Algunos rizos escapaban de su atuendo, y las lágrimas rodaron irremediablemente por mi rostro. Era ella. Mi corazón latía alocadamente e hice un esfuerzo tremendo para no gritar su nombre y correr a abrazarla contra mi pecho con más fuerza que ninguna otra vez en nuestra historia. ¡Era ella!

\- **Madre Superiora** – dijo en un susurro apenas inteligible

\- **Monique, querida…. Siéntate**

Candy se sentó frente a ella con la espalda recta y su mirada intrigada. Entonces antes de que la Madre Superiora empezara a hablar, volteó lentamente hacia donde yo estaba. Juro que no había hecho ningún ruido que me delatara. Estuve lo más tranquilo posible, pero ella había sentido mi presencia de algún modo. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, que todavía estaban húmedos. Entonces ella se levantó como un resorte y corrió hacia mí. Yo me levanté del asiento y la recibí en un abrazo que había anhelado desde hacía demasiado tiempo ¡dos mil eternidades por un abrazo! Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro sin control pero estaba feliz, enormemente feliz, y entonces ella dijo contra mi pecho:

\- **¡Anthony!**

La Madre estaba de pie observando la escena y me miró con extrañeza. Yo también estaba sorprendido con Candy colgando de mi abrazo. Tenía que descubrir lo que sucedía, pero a final de cuentas lo importante era que estaba conmigo aun pensando que yo era mi sobrino.

Candy se volvió a la Madre sin soltar mi mano con fuerza.

\- **Madre ¡Es Anthony!...** – estaba que no cabía en sí - **¡Me dijeron que había muerto pero no fue así!… ¡Madre! ¡Es Anthony!** – siguió gritando al tiempo que saltaba nuevamente a mi abrazo.

 **\- Hija, Monique ¿estás segura?**

 **\- Me llamo Candy Madre, no soy Monique. Pensé que no era importante quién era yo, si después de todo ya no estaba él. Pero soy Candy y él,** \- dijo señalándome – **el está vivo.**

 **\- Candy** – dije yo con la voz quebrada – **Querida, ¿sabes qué año es este?**

\- **Claro Anthony...** \- y nombró el año fatídico... El año en que murió Anthony, precisamente….

\- **Monique… quiero decir, Candy ¿qué quieres hacer?** – dijo la Madre Superiora tratando de controlarse

\- **Madre …** \- Candy se acercó a ella tomando sus manos y abrazándola con cariño – **no sabe cuánto ha revivido mi alma en este tiempo, dentro de estas amorosas cuatro paredes. Encontré paz de mi espíritu. Pero Madre, me iré… me iré con mi familia porque está viva, y yo creí que ya no tenía a nadie, pero él está aquí... está aquí -** terminó mirándome con mucho cariño

 **\- Candy** – le dije despacio – **Vamos a casa**

 **\- Vamos** – me contestó ella radiante tras las lágrimas que aún humedecían sus ojos tan expresivos. – **Vamos.**

Candy subió al auto con un vestido sencillo y su cabello otrora abundante, corto y peinado discretamente. Antes de subir tras ella, regresé sobre mis pasos hasta donde la Madre nos veía con preocupación.

 **\- Madre. Le agradezco sobre manera todo el tiempo que la cuidaron. No sé qué hubiera sido de ella sin ustedes. Anthony, era mi sobrino. Ambos éramos muy parecidos, como usted podrá imaginar. El, efectivamente murió en un accidente de cacería hace cinco años. Justo antes de que Candy viniera a Inglaterra a estudiar.**

 **\- Entiendo** – dijo la Madre aunque evidentemente no entendía nada

\- **Ella está en las manos correctas Madre. No la desampararemos. Está con su familia ahora** – terminé tratando de tranquilizarla

\- **Eso espero señor Andrew** – dijo ella preocupada – **De cualquier modo, estas puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ella.**

Yo asentí agradecido y luego escuché la voz de Candy desde el auto

 **\- ¡Anthony! ¡Vamos a casa!**

Mientras caminaba hacia su mano que salía de la ventanilla del auto, y me acomodaba junto a ella, sentí que la vida me había vuelto al cuerpo en todos los sentidos. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan contento. Ella creía que era mi sobrino, sí, pero Candy estaba con nosotros una vez más. No sabía que pasaría ahora, cuando ella se enterara de la verdad, pero de eso me preocuparía después…

Continúa

* * *

Nota del autor

Este fic, nació de un reto en Albertfans para el cumpleaños de Albert de 2016. Fran hizo un fanart muy bello relacionado con la historia de "Quién lo diría" (que ya está incluida por aquí) y yo haría un fic a partir de un fanart que ella crearía. En Fanfiction no puedo subir el fanart de Fran, que es una hermosura, pero se puede ver a una Candy con los ojos vendados por un lado de Albert, caracterizado como el vagabundo sin barba que tanto queremos. Pues bien de este reto ha surgido este relato, que ahora resulta será una historia de algunos capítulos. Aquí a su consideración.

Resulta ser el relato número 26 dentro de las historias que ubico en Historias Alternativas, basándome en la misma historia y personajes de Mizuqui e Igarashi. A ver qué sale de esto y a darle ¡gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

**A ciegas**

 **Fanart de Fran - Fic por Angie Jb /Angelina Velarde**

Junio de 2016

Albertfans

Historias Alternativas

 **CAPITULO 2**

Subí al auto tras Candy y fue como transportarme a otro lugar. Olvidé de inmediato la presencia de la Madre superiora y las hermanas, al mismo chófer, a las escasas personas que transitaban por el lugar. Ahí estaba ella, tragándome con su mirada brillante. Bueno, no a mí. A Anthony. Este pensamiento me provocó soltar el aire contenido con una carga de incertidumbre nada agradable. No quería sentirme así por más que yo adorara a mi sobrino. Ojalá en verdad el estuviera vivo, aquí con ella, conmigo. Otra sería la historia por supuesto, pero solo estaba yo, y sabía que algo se me ocurriría, que encontraría la manera de rescatar a Candy de modo que ella misma recuperara su vida. Esperaba con el alma que eso no significara que sus expectativas o salud mental estuvieran atados a una sola persona. Saber de la muerte efectiva de Anthony ¿qué le dejaría a ella? Todavía no estaba en posición de aventurar si sería bueno o malo, porque ni siquiera sabía en qué condiciones estaba Candy.

Las ideas me acribillaban la mente.

¿Qué clase de evento traumático le pasó a Candy, como para haber olvidado todo lo que sucedió? Precisamente nubló los últimos años de su vida en el Colegio San Pablo. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿En qué momento entre su desaparición y la llegada a ese Convento, decidió perderse? ¿Por qué su mente la llevó de tajo a ese instante del pasado, ese punto de quiebre y de dolor que fue la muerte de Anthony? Era vital conocer esta información para siquiera pensar o intentar entender su condición actual, y lo que podríamos aspirar a futuro para su recuperación. Sí, pero yo no podría. Lo intentaría pero necesitaba ayuda. Tendría que buscar especialistas, claro, ¿quién me podría recomendar uno de confianza? Conocía algunas personas en el Hospital de York pero, entonces surgía otra pregunta ¿A dónde la llevaría, a Lakewood, a Chicago, a Pony, o a Escocia? ¿Nos quedaríamos en Londres o en una villa cercana y tranquila para evitar cualquier distracción? Por un momento, supuse que Lakewood sería la opción más prudente para hacerla sentir en casa, pero lo descarté casi de inmediato. Ahí se encontraba la tumba de Anthony y toda la dolorosa verdad en cada rincón… Cualquiera podría cometer una indiscreción, un error por mínimo e involuntario que fuera sobre el destino de mi sobrino… En ese momento, el recuerdo de la sonrisa sardónica de mi prima Sara y sus hijos Neil y Eliza, me hicieron respingar. Definitivamente tenía que mantenerla alejada de ellos. Candy no estaba en condiciones de lidiar con ese tipo de gente, como ya lo había hecho antes. No. No podía someterla a esa realidad tan pronto, no sin contar con asistencia médica de confianza que acompañara el proceso para minimizar cualquier tipo de daño.

Estaba sumido en todas esas preocupaciones que se sucedieron sin más, dando lugar a otros escenarios y mayor preocupación consecuente y de pronto me reconocí asustado y expectante, con mi mente proyectándose, forzándola a anticiparse si así fuera necesario, a cubrir riesgos inminentes, a planear, contactar, ir, investigar, contratar, proteger…

Abrazar…

Candy posó su mano sobre mi brazo y con naturalidad, trenzó sus dos manos en él, y se acurrucó junto a mí. Le sonreí, con una sonrisa que desde el fondo de mi corazón surgió tranquilizadora, muchísimo más para mí que para ella. Se sostuvo de mí y no me soltó en el resto del camino que recorríamos hacia Londres.

Deje de pensar. Necio de mí. Deje de pensar y me dediqué a contemplarla, a oler su cabello, a reconocer cuan imperdible era para mí.

Ella parecía pensar lo mismo. O eso pretendí creer, pero cierto o no, me aferré suavemente a esa idea.

Entonces, la incomodidad previsible de las largas horas de viaje que nos esperaban, no resultaron ser tan pesada. Me alegre sinceramente del largo trecho que todavía nos faltaba recorrer para volver a la ciudad. Ojalá siguiéramos viajando por días, pensé, así podía contemplarla a mis anchas por horas. A ratos sonreía aún dormida. Luego se estremecía y su ceño se quebraba brevemente, y entonces se replegaba más a mí y volvía a relajarse... ¿Qué estaría soñando? ¿Sería una pesadilla? ¿Sería conveniente despertarla, recordarle que no debía temer más nada? Luego antes de que yo decidiera que hacer, ella recuperaba el ritmo normal de su respiración y yo descansaba por igual.

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y entonces no pude evitar cubrir su mano con la mía.

No quería despertarla. Lo hice con todo cuidado. Empecé a tocarla suavemente, y después simplemente dejé que el peso de mi mano la cubriera. Su mano cabía dentro de la mía, con una precisión exacta. El insignificante roce tenía una cadencia tierna y sutil, enormemente poderosa y contradictoriamente frágil, profundamente cálida y sobre todo tan pero tan intensamente añorada. Cerré los ojos percatándome de tajo de lo que me estaba sucediendo. Me reconocí en el lenguaje cursi que alborotaba mi mente y daba un ritmo poético llano y simple a cada pensamiento que le dedicaba a Candy. Todo tenía una traducción, una interpretación que alborotaba mi corazón. La forma en la cual su calor se hacía parte del mío, el convencimiento inamovible de que mi hogar estaba a su lado como siempre lo fue. Finalmente acepté que el hilo romántico de este tipo de pensamientos solo podría provenir de alguien muy enamorado. Por supuesto que lo había sospechado antes, pero ya en esos momentos fue imposible ocultármelo a mí mismo.

Si. Estaba enamorado.

Y la amé tanto como la sigo amando ahora.

Todo ese tiempo que Candy estuvo perdida la desesperación me sacudió y no pude sino entender que no solo era el cariño filial y nuestra amistad lo que me mantenía en su búsqueda, aun cuando muchos otros ya se habían rendido de tal afán. La amaba perdidamente, como un adolescente y como un hombre que sabe lo que quiere y cuánto lo quiere. Tenerla a mi lado después de tanto tiempo de no saber su paradero, de tantas noches en vela y angustia, era con mucho una bendición tan enorme que ni siquiera tengo palabras hoy para describirlo o para agradecer al cielo, incluso después de que yo muera.

En el vaivén del camino me repetía convencido que, ahora que estábamos juntos todo estaría bien. No importaba si ella no recordaba su historia y por ende, nuestra historia. No importaba lo que sucediera después incluso si ello decidía alejarse de este Anthony sustituto. Ella estaba por fin conmigo en el asiento trasero de ese auto que llevaba dando tumbos por el camino a un amor destinado a la incertidumbre.

Anthony.

Exactamente. De nuevo mi mente, mi sentido común me regresaban a la realidad. Ella abrazaba a Anthony en ese preciso momento. Se abandonaba a mi costado pensando que yo era otro. Aunque definitivamente, era yo.

¡Diantre! No tenía idea cómo pero era seguro que debía manejar esta bipolaridad de sentimientos encontrados y pensamientos auto flagelantes, porque si no me volvería loco, no la podría ayudar para nada y para finalizar, correría el riesgo de dejar uno de mis sueños más queridos hechos pedazos.

Con mucho cuidado, la solté de mi brazo y dejé que cayera por inercia sobre mi costado, mientras seguía dormida. Con el brazo liberado, pude sujetar su hombro para que no se balanceara en demasía por el camino. Y así, con su respiración sobre mi pecho, finalmente me quedé dormido.

 _ **\- Señor Andrew… Señor Andrew….**_

Escuché la voz del chófer a lo lejos y de improviso me desperté, y le hice una señal urgente con el índice sobre mis labios. No podía dejar que siguiera hablándome por mi nombre. Tenía que prever tantas cosas. Definitivamente, no podría estar en Londres, no podía estar en ningún sitio donde me pudieran reconocer. Pero además, necesitaba ayuda de alguien de toda mi confianza… y de la de ella.

Al parecer, apenas empezaban mis preocupaciones, pero también algunas puertas se abrían. Tenía una idea sobre quién nos podría ayudar. Tenía que funcionar…

 _ **\- Disculpe… hemos llegado a Londres**_ … – terminó diciendo el chófer con sigilo.

 _ **\- Bienvenido**_ – dijo George quién me miraba con una sonrisa de alivio que levantó mi ánimo hasta los cielos. Automáticamente le sonreí ampliamente. Ambos celebramos con ese gesto la presencia de Candy. George estaba evidentemente feliz.

 _ **\- George**_ – le dije rápidamente – **mañana partimos a Irlanda, a tu propiedad en Irlanda.**

 _ **\- ¿Mañana a Irlanda? ¿Tan pronto?**_ – me preguntó en voz baja

 _ **\- Si**_ \- asentí – _**tú nos alcanzarás después, con Patty O´brien... y el Doctor Michael Donovan…**_

George me miró sin entender nada, y todavía faltaba lo mejor

 _ **\- ...y llámame Anthony…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A ciegas**

 **Fanart de Fran - Fic por Angie Jb /Angelina Velarde**

Junio de 2016

Albertfans

Historias Alternativas

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 _ **\- Vamos Candy, hemos llegado**_ – le susurré con cuidado para despertarla. Para no asustarla.

 _ **\- ¿…A dónde?**_ – respondió semidormida y un poco desubicada.

Candy pasó una mano por su frente haciendo a un lado un mechón de cabello, y luego talló sus ojos para acostumbrarse un poco a la luz del porche. No traía bolso alguno, ningún peine para acicalarse o pañuelo para limpiar su rostro, pero no pareció darle importancia. No evité una sonrisa de satisfacción al comprobar al menos parcialmente, que ciertos rasgos de su personalidad seguían intactos. Tenía que ser así, me repetí sin darle pausa a la esperanza. Me descubrí observando detenidamente los rizos rubios que acariciaban su nuca conforme ella alisaba su cabello corto. Mis yemas palpitaron sensibles a la imagen que mi mente evocó, tan solo al pensar en la posibilidad de rozar su nuca.

Ahí estaba ella. Ni coletas, ni moños, ni tampoco su sonrisa abierta, esa que saltaba a la menor provocación. Re encontraríamos su sonrisa, me dije. Su sonrisa seguía ahí en alguna parte, no podría permanecer oculta mucho tiempo. Apostaba mi vida en ello.

Me di gusto reconociendo a mi amiga y al mismo tiempo percibiendo detalles nuevos, como quién recorre un sendero familiar después de un alud. El sendero. De cierto ya no sería el mismo sendero, muy probablemente transitaríamos uno nuevo. Todo era especular y la verdad llana es que Candy parecía otra pero sin duda era ella y ahora era alguien además de ella. Como si no fuera bastante el amor que ya sentía, empecé a re enamorarme de esta mujer misteriosa que trazaba en su rostro líneas de ayer y de hoy. Me sentí a merced del viento que representaba esa pertinaz esperanza. Enamorado hasta el tuétano, me repetí cerrando los ojos y respirando lentamente, para intentar tomar el control de mis pensamientos.

Candy por su lado, permanecía observando la fachada de la casa desde la ventanilla del auto, con los ojos entrecerrados. Probablemente había estado en esa Mansión dos o tres veces antes de ser ingresada al San Pablo, pero no se veía cohibida, solo pensativa. Luego sonrió como si su análisis fuera el adecuado y confirmó aliviada

– _**Si, en casa**_.

No pude menos que abrazarla, apretarla ligeramente contra mí. Celebré sus palabras de alivio, desde una paz que al parecer seguía recuperando. Al salir del auto, tomó mi brazo nuevamente con suavidad, miro a su alrededor y se encontró frente a la cara sonriente de George. Candy sonrió de inmediato y suspiró con un alivio evidente, extendiendo inmediatamente su mano hacia él. George le devolvió la sonrisa y una mirada cariñosa, y sostuvo su mano con respeto por unos segundos significativos. Ella recordaba a George. Era alentador.

 _ **\- ¡Qué gusto verlo señor George!… tengo tanto que preguntarle…**_ \- un bostezo involuntario la obligó a callar al tiempo que cubría su boca -,… _ **¡lo siento!, no sé por qué tengo tanto sueño todavía. Será después. Lo buscaré, verá que lo tendré presente…**_

 _ **\- Así es señorita Candy, será cuando usted lo determine**_ – contestó George con cierta animosidad controlada. Él también estaba emocionado _**-, y es un placer que esté con nosotros nuevamente.**_

 _ **\- ¡Lo es! ¿verdad?**_ – respondió ella con voz cansada aunque animosa.

 _ **\- Señorita Candy, ella es Melissa**_ – le indicó George sin más preámbulo, señalando a una joven mucama recién contratada que esperaba instrucciones a la puerta–, _**le indicará donde está su habitación y estará a sus órdenes.**_

 _ **\- Hola Melissa**_ – la saludó Candy con demasiado cansancio para empezar una conversación y pasar de un saludo inicial – _**Te sigo a cualquier sitio donde se encuentre una cama mullida, por favor. Gracias a todos**_ – dijo volviéndose a nosotros _**– la verdad es que estoy exhausta aunque no debería. Anthony**_ – siguió mientras me señalaba – _**cuidó mi sueño por horas.**_

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó dejando caer su cuerpo en mi pecho nuevamente, ante la mirada intrigada de George.

 _ **\- ¿Puedes caminar hasta tu recámara Candy?**_ – le pregunté agachándome un poco para escuchar su voz, ver su expresión.

 _ **\- Claro que puedo Anthony, no soy un bebé… -**_ ella sonrió levemente

 _ **\- Lo sé**_ – contesté totalmente consciente de esa respuesta – _**Hasta mañana…**_

No bien desapareció Candy tras la mucama por las escaleras de la Mansión, hice una señal con la cabeza y en silencio nos dirigimos George y yo hacia el privado, junto a la biblioteca.

 _ **\- Bueno ya lo has visto.**_

 _ **\- He visto si William, pero es como si no hubiera visto nada. ¿Por qué te llama Anthony?**_

 _ **\- ¿Y cómo me debería llamar?**_ – le pregunté un poco extrañado, reflexionando más para mí mismo que para él - _**¿Albert?... Lo he estado pensando George y creo que es lógico e incluso afortunado el que ella me esté confundiendo con Anthony… No pensé en ello, no hasta que veníamos de regreso y recapacité… ¿Cómo se explicaría ella que Albert la estuviera buscando a nombre de la familia Andrew, si no sabe todavía quién soy en realidad? En esta urgencia de su búsqueda, nunca pensé en ese detalle importante…**_

 _ **\- Cree que eres Anthony…**_ \- confirmó lentamente

 _ **\- Si**_

 _ **\- Sorprendente. Coincido parcialmente en eso de que fue una fortuna que te confundiera con Anthony, pero también hay que aceptar la lógica de ello. Hubiera sido muy difícil para ella ubicarte como Albert teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que te vio, fue antes de que partieras a África con el cabello largo y toda tu indumentaria de trotamundos incluida… un mundo ajeno a éste… Nada que ver con el William Andrew, aquí presente…**_

\- … _**George…**_ \- protesté sin mucha energía ante la insistencia de demostrar las diferencias

 _ **\- ¿Crees que es ofensa? –** me preguntó mirándome sobre sus gafas._

 _ **\- No…**_ \- contesté un poco cansado

 _ **\- Bien, porque de sobra sabes que yo no me burlaría de tu etapa de vagabundo a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario**_ \- se justificó George sonriendo brevemente y yo me encogí de hombros para que continuara con su análisis, no era momento de discutir, ni siquiera tenía energía para bromear. Yo también me encontraba agotado.

 _ **\- Decía yo**_ – señaló nuevamente George-, _**es lógico que ahora no reconozca a Albert sino a alguien a quién te pareces mucho más con este otro corte de cabello y otro tipo de vestimenta… Probablemente si el joven Anthony viviera, sería un poco más bajo que tú, pero a decir verdad, serían bastante parecidos...**_

 _ **\- Lo sé. Sin embargo creo que el problema es más complicado. Ocurre algo más. Es evidente que ella ha olvidado uno o varios períodos de su vida. Candy estuvo presente cuando el accidente de Anthony y supo que había muerto sin lugar a dudas. Frente a su tumba ella lo lloró. Lo sufrió. Yo estuve ahí para consolarla entonces. El parecido con mi sobrino ha sido muy conveniente en todo caso, hay que reconocerlo, pero ¿cómo es posible que no se esté preguntando acerca de esta imposible presencia de Anthony a menos que no lo recuerde? Como sea, la confusión ha facilitado el que ella esté aquí ahora. No habría partido del Convento con un extraño, así que, por lo menos en estos momentos fue afortunado, pero no será así después. Ella finalmente está ocultando en su mente el pasaje tan doloroso de su vida que significó la muerte de Anthony, y no tengo idea de cuánto más de su memoria esté bloqueado. Debió haber vivido una experiencia muy traumática, no me lo quisiera imaginar –**_ me dije molesto y preocupado _ **-, pero debemos saber... Candy no está bien George...**_

 _ **\- Ella tiene que saber quién eres William…**_ \- contestó George

 _ **\- ¡Claro que sí!,**_ \- repliqué un poco desesperado, no podía pensar muy claramente con el cansancio que pesaba en mis párpados - _**pero no ahora… era difícil explicarlo antes, y bajo estas circunstancias se ha complicado mucho más… Explicarle que no soy Anthony, sino el tío abuelo William y además Albert...**_

 _ **\- Permíteme terminar,**_ – espeto George con paciencia – _**me refiero a que esta es una de las realidades que tendrá que saber la señorita Candy tarde o temprano, ineludiblemente… No puedes fingir ser Anthony de forma indefinida. Sería tremendamente injusto y poco ético para ella y para ti inclusive… Ahora entiendo**_ \- dijo de pronto -, _**porque requieres la presencia del Doctor Donovan…**_

 _ **\- Exacto**_ – le confirmé

 _ **\- Donovan es de confianza aunque no es especialista en el ramo, pero seguro nos puede recomendar a alguien factible para empezar a ver el caso de la Señorita Candy, pero eso no podrá hacerse mañana William… ni lo otro que pretendes. Primero porque creo que el Doctor Donovan cubre dobles turnos atendiendo a heridos de guerra en no menos de cuatro hospitales ubicados en Londres y sus alrededores. Su ubicación puede ser difícil aunque no imposible cierto, pero me llevará tiempo. Segundo porque de igual forma se ha complicado viajar a Irlanda, como lo es a prácticamente cualquier parte del mundo en estos días.**_

 _ **\- Es imperativo que salgamos de aquí pronto. No puedo permitir que las indiscreciones arriesguen más la tranquilidad y salud de Candy. Desde que la tía anunció oficialmente quién soy, ha sido muy complejo pasar inadvertido.**_

 _ **\- Entiendo tu prisa y tus razones pero no tienes más remedio que esperar hasta el sábado, es decir tres días más, puesto que el barco a Irlanda no sale antes y con los bombardeos se han tornado aún más erráticos los horarios del embarcadero para todas las naves. El problema es que solo sale por las mañanas, a la vista de todos, y que esas travesías suelen ser muy concurridas…**_

 _ **\- ¿Y por qué tenemos que ir en barco a Irlanda desde Londres?**_

 _ **\- Porqué la otra opción es viajar por carretera casi por una semana más hasta llegar a los Highland´s escoceses y más allá. ¿No te parece que es un viaje demasiado precipitado y nuevamente agotador para la señorita Candy? ¿Para ti?... Y de igual forma pudieran reconocerte al atravesar Escocia, William... A menos que puedas fingir que no eres tú… sino tú…**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo?**_

 _ **\- Podrías viajar de incógnito William como ya lo has hecho antes. Utiliza las vías y los caminos que tú conoces. Aquí, nadie conoce a Albert… Para salir de la ciudad sin ser reconocido, tendrías que pensar en algo así. La señorita Candy, también ha cambiado su aspecto en cierto modo.**_

 _ **\- Pero ¿qué pasará si Candy me reconoce…?**_ \- o si no lo hace, terminé expresando mi temor en mis pensamientos. Me reconocí preocupado, tanto si me reconocía como si no lo hacía. Esperaba intensamente que no se hubiera olvidado de Albert también. Quién sabe cuántas cosas pudo olvidar, pero ¿se habría olvidado de mí? La sola posibilidad que no había contemplado, me alarmó.

 _ **\- Por ahora es la única alternativa que se me ocurre…**_ \- dijo George pensativo

 _ **\- No lo veo factible, no en la forma que lo planteas. Pero, lo pensaré. Quizás tendré que ser Albert para salir de esto, aunque de diferente manera… Ya pensaremos en algo George. Por lo pronto yo también me retiro a dormir y te sugiero hacer lo mismo. Platicamos mañana.**_

 _ **\- Una cosa más William, ¿Por qué quieres que ubique a la señorita O´brian?**_

 _ **\- Porque Candy necesita estar con una persona que la quiera sinceramente, que la cuide, que platique con ella, mientras sale de su condición. Paty es una chica fuerte, aunque no lo parezca. Convivir con ella pudiera atraerla a los recuerdos de los últimos años en el San Pablo, quizás… no sé… Annie levantaría muchas sospechas si a pocas semanas de su matrimonio, partiera lejos de Archie… ¡Archie!..**_ – dije de súbito – _**tengo que avisarle que encontramos a Candy… ¿cómo lo haré?**_

 _ **\- Un asunto a la vez William. Mañana buscaré al Dr. Donovan e intentaré contactar a la Señorita Patty pero no antes de haber calibrado y pensado bien lo que haremos. Más aún si piensas marchar a Irlanda siguiendo rutas no especificadas. ¿Partirías en esas condiciones con dos jovencitas a cuestas?... Probablemente lo más conveniente sea invitar a la Señorita O´brien cuando ustedes hayan llegado efectivamente a Irlanda… Pero bueno. Mañana resolveremos lo que sigue, con calma… mañana**_ – insistió George lentamente.

Asentí sin más.

 _ **\- Gracias amigo**_ – le dije poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – _**y vamos a descansar, porque esto apenas empieza.**_

Ya en mi cama, en el cuarto contiguo al de ella tardé unos minutos más en caer dormido. No sabía cómo terminaría todo eso. Bueno, sí sabía. Ella recuperaría su vida o elegiría otra, solo el tiempo lo diría. Y yo… La disyuntiva de lo que sucediera luego, preferí no pensarla más. Un asunto a la vez, dijo George. Uno a la vez...

* * *

Candy despertó somnolienta con un dolor de cabeza persistente, aunque no muy fuerte. Se sentó sobre la cama y respiró profundamente. Miró alrededor. No conocía el lugar pero el estilo si, había algo muy familiar en él. Poco a poco empujo con sus pies la sabana y el cobertor que como usualmente ocurría, ella se había encargado de enredar en torno a su cuerpo mientras dormía. Luego se puso en pie y camino despacio hacia la ventana traslúcida en la penumbra de la madrugada que todavía no se decidía a amanecer. El jardín que se visualizaba desde el balcón donde ella se ubicaba, era enorme. Los tonos ocres del otoño todavía no se instalaban en el lugar, pero no podría asegurarlo. Estaba muy obscuro allá afuera. Aunque no, pensó luego, ¿por qué esperaba ver un paisaje de ocres en un lugar que no era su hogar, que no era Pony? La casa llena de niños enclavada en una colina lejana, apareció en su recuerdo. ¿Dónde estaba? Se preguntó nuevamente tratando de ver más allá de la obscuridad del jardín. Su cabeza dolía, ahora un poco más que antes. Diantre. Claramente recordaba cuánto le molestaban las migrañas, y contradictoriamente, estaba segura que eso de las migrañas era algo novedoso en su vida. Si. Antes ni siquiera sabía lo que era. A Annie era a quien de vez en cuando le aquejaban… ¡Annie!

Candy se irguió y se apoyó con ambas manos sobre el cristal frío del ventanal. Annie, Annie, se escuchaba repetir a sí misma en el eco de un pasado feliz. Imágenes estáticas y sucesivas de su niñez se sucedieron en su mente. La joven sonrió. Restregó su pie desnudo en la alfombra mullida. El dolor de cabeza parecía ir cesando. Los recuerdos inmediatos volvían, y ya sabía en dónde no estaba y además, con quién había arribado recién.

Con él…

Confundida, la chica se abrazó a sí misma. Se volvió dirigiéndose a su cama y alcanzó su mesita de noche. Encendió la lámpara que iluminó con luz tenue un espacio acotado de su habitación. Se sentó en el colchón mullido resbalando su espalda sobre las almohadas en la cabecera, sin acostarse ni sentarse del todo, y se cubrió con las sabanas nuevamente. Temía nuevamente cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida. Era una suerte de vigila de sobrevivencia en una de muchas noches, muy diferentes a ésta…

No había pasado tanto tiempo estaba segura. Sus dedos repasaban ligera pero continuamente las costuras de su cobertor. Era tan suave. Súbitamente, se estremeció, arrugando la tela entre sus dedos crispados. ¡Los gritos, otra vez los gritos! Instintivamente cubrió sus oídos con ambas manos y cerró los ojos esperando que desapareciera el recuerdo, deseando fervientemente que se esfumara de una vez. Aquellos gritos opacaban incluso el ruido del silbido de los proyectiles al caer desde las nubes. El preámbulo de un golpe seco, la explosión y más gritos y silencios permanentes. Luego, la idea fija de huir, de correr, de no saber más nada. Candy se cubrió la boca con ambas manos en un vano intento de ahogar un sollozo que surgió desde lo más profundo de su estómago. Ahora estaba segura, lo sabía… ¿lo sabía?

 _ **\- ¡Anthony!**_

Su nombre surgió otra vez en un grito. Llevaba años llamándolo por las noches, no sabía bien a bien desde cuándo. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas y justo cuando intentó abrazarse a sí misma, se encontró abrazada por alguien más.

No supo cómo, pero su brazo rodeaba su espalda, atrayéndola hacia el calor de su regazo. No entendía una palabra de lo que él decía en susurros que intentaban tranquilizarla, porque todavía podía escuchar el ruido de fondo de los misiles, pero no deseaba que parara su murmullo. El sonido de esa voz la empezó a tranquilizar enormemente. Como si siempre hubiera sido de esa manera. _Claro_ – se dijo – _es la voz de Anthony… él siempre me ha cuidado_

La idea le pareció lógica y al mismo tiempo endeble, sin sustento. No recordaba tan ronca la voz de Anthony. No en aquel tiempo… quizás es que ahora, al paso del tiempo naturalmente su voz había cambiado y quizás por ello no lo reconocía, intentó explicarse. La verdad es que no sabía cómo expresar que la _nueva_ voz ronca y notoriamente preocupada que ronroneaba cerca de su cabello, parecía venir de todas partes y de una sola a la vez. Eso era demasiado confuso, pero por el momento funcionaba perfectamente. Sus pensamientos, fueron sedimentándose como la arcilla que se asienta luego de la revolución en la cascada… ¿cascada?… Con este último pensamiento, la joven se aferró al brazo que la sostenía, se abandonó y fue dejándose caer en un sueño profundo y paulatinamente más tranquilo.

* * *

Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo esta historia. Cada comentario me lo llevo puesto con gusto, nada más que no puedo contestar cual debe a cada una. Ya lo haré después. Aquí está la última entrega a su consideración

¡Hasta luego!


	4. Chapter 4

**A ciegas**

 **Fanart de Fran - Fic por Angie Jb /Angelina Velarde**

Junio de 2016

Albertfans

Historias Alternativas

 **CAPITULO 4  
**

* * *

Ella no me había soltado la mano en el resto de la noche. Si la mirada reprobatoria de George caía sobre mí en la mañana en tal estado de flagrancia, eso le respondería. " _ **Ella no soltó mi mano George**_ …", y luego pensé " _ **y yo no he podido soltarla ni siquiera cuando no sabía dónde estaba**_ "… claro que esto último no se lo diría a George, no me importaba si él ya lo sospechaba.

No pude alcanzar la silla para sentarme a dormir a su lado así que terminé recorriendo la mesita de noche con mi brazo libre, para apoyar mi espalda contra el costado de su cama mientras paulatinamente me vencía el sueño.

 _ **\- No temas Candy**_ – le susurré cuando estaba profundamente dormida – _**todo está bien pequeña... Todo está bien…**_

Pasé suavemente sus dedos que sujetaban mi mano por mi cara, apenas rozando mi piel y luego tuve que darle la espalda a su rostro dormido para controlar el deseo casi irresistible de besar una sola yema de sus dedos, tan solo una. El corazón dejo de corretear por mi pecho gradualmente y yo también me rendí al sueño.

Amanecí acurrucado sobre la alfombra. No supe el momento en que liberó mi mano, pero cuando al fin desperté, pensé que lo más propio era retirarme de su habitación. Con el mayor sigilo posible para evitar despertarla, me incorporé hasta quedar sentado, pero era demasiado tarde… cuando volteé a verla de reojo, ella ya me veía con los ojos entrecerrados pero atentos, en silencio. La palma de su mano que rescató horas antes de mi propia mano, y de mis sueños, yacía lánguida sobre la sábana blanca, cercana a mi rostro. Candy frotó casi imperceptiblemente su pulgar contra sus propios dedos. Automáticamente sentí como el calor acariciaba mi propia mano, extrañando su contacto. Ella bajó la vista sonriendo levemente y luego me miró nerviosa, ya sin sonreír.

Yo suspiré en silencio devolviéndole la sonrisa inicial, retomando la idea de retirarme de su habitación por lo que me levanté dándole por un momento la espalda, abrochándome la camisa del pijama.

 _ **\- Candy**_ – le dije volviéndome hacia ella, en un murmullo escaso – _**tuviste una pesadilla y entonces…**_

 _ **\- Lo sé… recuerdo un poco, pero… lo sé… gracias**_ – dijo ella cubriéndose con la colcha hasta la barbilla

 _ **\- ¿Quieres hablar?**_ – me aventuré a preguntar. No creía posible que se hubiere ofendido por el hecho de haber pasado la noche a su lado, pero tampoco me podría retirar sin saber…

Ella tomó aire profundamente y luego se frotó los ojos y la frente.

 _ **\- ¿Después..?**_ – le dije sonriendo, dispuesto a retirarme para permitirle descansar.

Pero ella tenía otra idea en mente. Movió negativamente la cabeza y dijo: " _ **Es** **pera**_ ". Luego se sentó sobre la cama abrazando una almohada, invitándome a tomar asiento a su lado. Instintivamente jalé la silla que la noche anterior había escapado de mi alcance y me senté frente a ella, en silencio. Entonces ella comenzó un relato para el cual yo no estaba preparado, nada que ver con lo que pensé que implicaría una explicación del por qué dormí junto a su lecho esa madrugada.

 _ **\- Oscureció demasiado temprano aquella tarde...**_ – empezó sin más, deteniéndose un poco solamente antes de continuar. Yo no me atreví a chistar, esperando que ella se explayara -,… _ **un viento demasiado frío para la época sacudió la ropa de cama de los niños contra sus cuerpos, revoloteando según las rachas que venían del este. La ropa de cama era ligera. Me estremecí pensando el frío que seguro calaba a los pequeños. De tanto en tanto, todavía a lo lejos, se escuchaban ruidos sordos, gritos, golpes sobre el camino... No había tiempo que perder. "Él" colocó a sus hijos un par de abrigos raídos con una prisa irreal; luego, con fuerza los tomó uno en cada mano y empezó a correr tanto como se lo permitía el paso vacilante y cansado de los niños. Eran demasiado pequeños, estaban tan asustados... Una tristeza densa flotaba en el ambiente, tan densa que no podía llevársela ni el aire, ni un pensamiento fugaz, nada... "Ella" seguía a su esposo con el bebé en brazos. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro sucio, y las limpiaba rápidamente con la solapa o con la manga de su abrigo, según podía y casi con rudeza como si lamentara o se apenara de su propio llanto. "El" ya se había perdido en el bosquecillo enclenque cubierto por la bruma en el que buscó cobijo, y "ella" lo seguía persistentemente y en silencio por el sendero que él apenas había cruzado... Era importante moverse rápido, lo entendía, lo veía en sus rostros, sabía que debía seguirlos pero yo no podía moverme. Me paralicé... Tras de nosotros, el panorama de desolación nos mostraba la granja completa, la casa, el granero, el cobertizo, todo, como una masa de madera quebrada y cenizas humeantes, con jirones de cortinas o colchas, no lo sé, galopando en el aire… Un avión, luego otro avión... Me agazapé... ¡Eran decenas de ellos atravesando, nublando el cielo! El ruido de sus motores era ensordecedor… No podía moverme. Lo intentaba pero mis piernas no me respondían. ¡No podía correr! ¿Me entiendes?**_ – Candy me miró directo a los ojos mientras se mecía lentamente aferrada con más fuerza a la almohada entre sus manos -. _**Me dolía la cabeza**_ – dijo al tiempo que se tocaba la sien derecha y dejaba ver una pequeña cicatriz bajo un mechón de cabello – _**y entonces pensé ¿por qué se van? y, ¿dónde está la niña? Me levanté rápidamente sin pensar más y me dirigí en sentido contrario a la ruta de escape, hacia la casa para buscar a… ¿Betty?... sí, no… era Nancy… no estoy segura ¡¿Cómo olvidé su nombre?!... La madre me gritaba, me ordenaba haciendo gran aspaviento para que yo la siguiera, pero tenía que ir por la niña primero. No quería dejarla atrás, pero no la veía por ningún lado y entonces… tropecé con sus piernecitas inertes extendidas a un lado del camino…**_ \- Candy hundió su rostro en la almohada sollozando – _**¡E** **ra una niña, una criatura, Anthony!… una niña inocente…**_ \- siguió ella cada vez más desconsolada, pero auto impedida para detener su relato – _**ella que siempre sonreía estaba ahí callada para siempre... Su cabellera rubia, sus coletas, sus sonrisas abiertas y prontas, las travesuras que se le ocurrían… -**_ yo me estremecí escuchándola _ **– ...Todo se volvió parte de un legajo de recuerdos extraños, como si no fueran mis recuerdos... no sé ni cómo explicarlo... Me descubrí abrazándola contra mi cuerpo, tratando de cubrirla con mi propio abrigo y luego no recuerdo más que el sonido de una nueva sarta de aviones invadiendo el horizonte, con el sol de la mañana apenas asomándose en el fondo…**_

Candy lloraba desconsoladamente pero en silencio, contradictoriamente contenida. Sufriendo en un silencio que la ahogaba por ratos. Probablemente así estuvo haciendo por mucho tiempo en el mismo Convento, para no preocupar a las monjas. Me levanté y la tomé por los hombros. No debía permitir que ella siguiera hablando. Por lo menos no ahora, no en esas condiciones. Necesitaba que se tranquilizara, ya estaba demasiado angustiada. Solo podía pensar en la importancia de evitar que un nuevo estado de tensión perjudicara su memoria, su mente. Pero ella seguía llorando, cada vez más dolorosamente y menos silenciosamente…

 _ **\- ¡Estoy tan triste Anthony! No puedo dejar de verla en mis sueños…**_

 _ **\- Candy...**_ – solté lo más tranquilo que pude, tomando sus manos entre las mías – _**respira hondo… estás aquí, estás a salvo… ya no me cuentes más, lo harás después y poco a poco pequeña ¿está bien?… Tranquila, por favor. No quisiera que enfermaras…**_

 _ **\- Lo sé, sé que estoy segura aquí contigo, pero ¡los niños no están Anthony!… ¿Qué fue de ellos, qué fue de ellos mi amor?**_ _**No supe dónde más buscar, no pude encontrarlos…**_ – se repetía con angustia mientras me miraba fijamente.

 _ **\- ¡Tranquila Candy por favor!, respira y trata de calmarte. Yo te ayudaré, todos te ayudaremos…**_ \- insistí hablándole con el tono más tranquilo posible pero con autoridad, aunque me sentía sacudido por sus palabras. Y más específicamente por una de ellas…

 _ **\- No Anthony… ¡los niños no están!, ¿cómo puedo estar tranquila? ¿Cómo puedes estar tranquilo?**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Cuáles niños no están?!**_ – La pregunta me surgió intempestiva. Ahora entendía menos. No sabía de qué hablaba Candy. Recordaba que la Madre Superiora me contó acerca de cómo llegó Candy al Convento acompañada con unos niños. Probablemente se trataba de esos niños a los que se refería, pensé tratando de atar cabos… quizás no recordaba que los niños habían sido dispuestos a la casa hogar del pueblo. Debía aclararle esa confusión, decirle que estaban bien, a salvo como ella. Intentando dilucidar a qué se refería, le dije – _**Me dices que ellos estaban con sus padres ¿no? Que corrieron hacia el bosque… ellos deben estar bien… ¿no?**_

 _ **\- No ellos Anthony. Hablo de mis hijos…**_

 _ **\- ¡¿QUÉ?!**_

Candy se hincó en la cama dejando caer la almohada y refugiándose en mi pecho.

 _ **\- De nuestros hijos Anthony… ellos no están… ¡Los perdí amor! ¡No los pude cuidar como me pediste! ¿Cómo me lo podrás perdonar?**_

El llanto mojó lentamente mi camisa de pijama y yo no pude hacer más que abrazarla también murmurando su nombre.

 _ **\- Candy…**_

* * *

Tuvimos que sedarla. Finalmente conseguimos a Donovan quien con premura acudió hasta casa y dejó medicamentos controlados que ya escaseaban en el mercado, por si se presentaba otra crisis.

La situación se complicaba más a cada momento. George y yo nos mirábamos sin saber qué hacer. Ahora ella hablaba de los hijos perdidos que había procreado con Anthony. Yo empecé a imaginar más calamidades y abusos contra su persona puesto que durante dos años pueden haber pasado tantas cosas, al amparo de la batalla, de la guerra. ¿Cuánto había vivido Candy? Esperé fuera de la recámara con el alma en un hilo mientras el doctor le hacía un reconocimiento médico completo.

 _ **\- Señor William. Físicamente ella está muy bien… lo cual nos remite nuevamente a su estado neurológico. Ese es el que nos ocupa. Por lo que usted me comenta, pudiéramos pensar que lo más probable es que estemos hablando de un síndrome post traumático por la situación de violencia que estamos viviendo en estos días, pero no es un diagnóstico siquiera contundente. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde el hecho y si los síntomas se siguen manifestando, y no es lo que usualmente ocurre en esos casos. Es muy posible que estemos hablando de algo más, complementado o no con el hecho traumático que vivió la señorita. No es consuelo, pero le aseguro que he visto muchos casos todos los días y que tienen solución, claro dependiendo de la gravedad y particularidades de cada uno. Ahí está el detalle. Cada caso es distinto, aunque haremos todo lo posible por ayudar.**_

 _ **\- Pero, ¿y su falta de memoria?… ¿y su historia?**_

 _ **\- Este será un proceso largo Señor Andrew. No espere respuestas concretas ni fáciles. Necesitamos encontrarlas poco a poco. ¿Qué tanto es realidad, qué tanto es ficción? ¿Qué representa para ella lo que vivió, por qué y cómo ha planteado los hechos que su mente intenta reacomodar?**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué recomienda entonces Doctor? ¿Qué podemos hacer?**_ – le pregunté directamente

 _ **\- El tratamiento en este tipo de casos, es preferible llevarlo en una institución médica. Las crisis de angustia y pánico, deben ser tratadas de forma profesional y por lo que veo la señorita Candy se encuentra en un estado de gran fragilidad.**_

 _ **\- Una institución…**_ \- me repetí lentamente con desazón

 _ **\- Sin embargo, tengo dos preguntas obligadas en mente. La primera es ¿en cuál institución**_? – continuó Donovan cavilando más para sí mismo que para los demás – _**el 99% de nuestros servicios hospitalarios están colapsados. Estamos realmente limitados en infraestructura y personal de apoyo. La segunda pregunta, se relaciona en la forma en la cual su presencia señor Andrew está provocando en ella reacciones que pueden traducirse en un intento por dilucidar su verdad, por encontrar lo que ya se había resignado a dar por perdido. Llevaba años resignada al silencio de sus pensamientos a través del enclaustramiento y la meditación. Al parecer, esto fue para ella una forma de protegerse de la realidad pero solo aparentemente. Verlo a usted, o a quién cree que es usted, desencadenó una serie de recuerdos que está empatando con la realidad relativamente reciente, y su mente está intentado entender en dónde está, como llegó ahí, de dónde viene, y hacia dónde quiere ir. Para mí es un síntoma alentador, puesto que puedo traducir que ella inconsciente y conscientemente quiere sanar, que intenta resolver sus problemas, solo que no sabe cómo hacerlo. Ahí es donde es importante estar. Pendientes de lo que su mente confundida intenta explicarnos, atento a los detalles de lo que expresa. Es importante además que usted permanezca cercano a ella. La está anclando por decirlo de alguna manera, a su posible recuperación. No será fácil claro está, pero dadas las circunstancias, y la forma en la que su presencia está provocando que ella reviva o retome el origen de su trauma, yo aconsejaría que la señorita fuera atendida en casa, con el apoyo de la familia, muy especialmente de usted, y con la atención periódica de servicios médicos que por lo pronto yo le proporcionaré, por ahora directamente, y luego por medio de un buen amigo mío, especialista en el tema.**_

 _ **\- Bien… eso implica que no podremos salir de la ciudad**_ – me dije mirando a mi vez a George y luego al Doctor – _**Habíamos contemplado la posibilidad de viajar a Irlanda…**_

 _ **\- No es una idea descabellada. De hecho sería muy recomendable, claro está, porque Londres seguirá siendo blanco de ataques me temo**_ – dijo Donovan –… _ **si no fuera porque yo no podría darle seguimiento al caso…**_ \- el doctor se quedó pensativo un momento antes de continuar – _**la idea es buena, pero no ahora. Les recomiendo por lo menos un mes de estadía en la ciudad o en sus alrededores, en el punto que ustedes consideren conveniente, el más tranquilo posible dadas las circunstancias que padecemos, mientras seguimos observando el progreso de la señorita y se dan a la tarea de ubicar a otro especialista en Irlanda para que ella siga su tratamiento allá ¿a qué ciudad van específicamente?**_

 _ **\- Ballycastle**_ – respondió George – _**es una población pequeña ubicada al Norte**_

 _ **\- Suena bien. Una comunidad aislada, me parece de lo más conveniente para la tranquilidad de la señorita…**_

 _ **\- Ella ¿podrá soportar el viaje? -**_ pregunté preocupado

 _ **\- Creo que sí. Incluso puede ser una distracción interesante mientras se recupera… -**_ siguió diciendo Donovan _**– claro que no se puede saber. En cuestiones de disociaciones mentales como éstas no hay nada escrito… Nuevamente, necesita atención y compañía permanente…**_

 _ **\- La tiene, eso es un hecho –**_ completé yo sin dudar

 _ **\- Si no hubiera inconveniente William, me permito retirarme para investigar entre mis contactos y encontrar cuanto antes al médico que nos recibirá en Irlanda**_ – dijo George, levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose hacia nosotros

 _ **\- Gracias George. Justo lo que te iba a pedir**_ – respondí tomando su mano para despedirlo

 _ **\- Aprovecho para irme con usted George**_ , - dijo Donovan – _**puede ser que me favorezca el rumbo que usted tome y he dejado el auto en el Hospital del Centro…**_

 _ **\- Con gusto Doctor**_ – contestó George amablemente

 _ **\- Perfecto, solo un par de palabras más doctor si no es mucha molestia. George, espera al doctor afuera por favor…**_ \- George me miró con comprensión y asintió saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él. Luego me volví hacia Donovan.

 _ **\- Doctor… tengo que saber,…**_

 _ **\- Ella no ha sido madre señor Andrew**_ – terminó Donovan sin necesidad de explicarle más del asunto

 _ **\- Gracias**_ – dije aliviado. La sola posibilidad de que algún tipo hubiera podido aprovecharse… de que algún hijo de Candy estuviera perdido…

 _ **\- Esté usted tranquilo y concéntrese en lo importante**_

 _ **\- Lo haré**_

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia... ¡Gracias!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A ciegas**

 **Fanart de Fran - Fic por Angie Jb /Angelina Velarde**

Albertfans

Historias Alternativas

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

* * *

Llevaba un buen rato con la mente en blanco y una hoja de papel arrugado frente a mí, sin saber qué escribir, por dónde empezar. La tetera empezó a silbar insistente y me levanté para apagar las hornillas. El gas era como oro molido y no era cosa de desperdiciarlo. Ni el café, ni el azúcar o el té…, pero necesitaba urgentemente esa taza de café para despejar mi mente y continuar.

Tomé asiento en un banquillo sin respaldo. Sentía la tensión recorrerme el cuello y los hombros, pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Pronto despertaría ella y aunque se veía mucho más tranquila la tristeza seguía revoloteando en su semblante. No quería mortificarla más con mis otras preocupaciones. El tiempo apremiaba. Tenía que llevármela pronto de ahí. No solo por el enclaustramiento obligado que debimos hacer ante su condición y la idea que todavía tenía sobre quién era yo, sino porque era peligroso salir a la calle. Sin pensarlo mucho tomé la pluma y empecé a escribir justo lo que estaba pensando. Tendría que bastar.

* * *

" _ **Archie**_

 _ **Encontré a Candy. Iremos a Ballycastle. Espera noticias luego.**_

 _ **Albert"**_

* * *

Escribir algo más largo que un telegrama parecía una pérdida de tiempo, pero de cuando en cuando, las cartas alcanzaban sus destinos. Seguí escribiendo. Lo necesitaba yo también y si la carta llegaba a Archie, él tendría información vital para seguir cuidando de Candy en caso de que algo me sucediera. Ninguno sabíamos si seguiríamos vivos si quiera ese mismo día... Intenté ponerlo al corriente de la confusión con mi identidad, de la situación mental de Candy, de los planes que hurgábamos George y yo para salir de Inglaterra. Terminé escribiéndolo todo en menos de una cuartilla. Extrañamente, no era más que eso. Breves líneas que contenían problemas que parecían insoldables. De pronto, me vi a mí mismo ahí sentado, con lástima, lloriqueando por lo que estaba viviendo, ¡qué pedazo de tonto!

Bebí mi café cargado de golpe. A pesar de la situación tan disímbola y complicada de esos tiempos de guerra, por fin tenía a Candy conmigo y podría contar con el soporte de ciertos recursos, lo cual era muchísimo más que lo que otros podían aspirar en esos días. Claro, mientras la acción bélica cercara a los alemanes hasta ahogarlos. No sabía, como nadie más lo sabía, cuándo acabaría aquello. Egoísta y prioritariamente había dedicado mi tiempo a buscar a Candy, y ahora que estaba conmigo tenía la consigna urgente de ponerla a salvo, antes de que cualquier otra cosa sucediera. Tan solo aspirar a esa idea de subsistir y a la capacidad real de movilizarse, era un lujo invaluable.

La afrenta, sin embargo, seguía pendiente. La barbarie repugnaba, enardecía mis venas. Las noticias llegaban desgarradoras y continuas desde el continente. La desolación era de tal magnitud, que si la tristeza hubiera podido pintar de gris el horizonte, no habría más sol ni luna ni nubes ni cielo ni nada. Tanta desesperación, tanto clamor por ayuda. Y sin embargo, tanta esperanza. Pudimos trasladar a la mayor parte de la servidumbre de nuestras propiedades en Inglaterra hacia América; los que quisieron. Las noticias llegaban en partes e iban armando la historia de muchedumbres de refugiados que recorrían Europa hacia el sur y el este principalmente. Nuestro mundo era otra vez nómada y salvaje, plagado de sobrevivientes, pero más que nada de fantasmas…

La estabilidad mental de Candy estaba en riesgo, pero ¿quién podría presumir de una estabilidad siquiera en esos días? No podía desampararla claro está. La ayudaría en la medida de mis posibilidades, pero debía volver a confiar en su propia fortaleza. Cederle su propio poder. No era una niña desvalida, bien lo sabía yo, solo se había olvidado de sí misma. Se levantaría y saldría adelante, y eso lo tenía muy claro puesto que siempre de una u otra manera lo había logrado. Dolería pero saldría avante, y si no… si no, ya pensaríamos en algo. Ella jamás estaría sola, pero tenía que empezar por no estar sola con ella misma.

Unas manos pequeñas se posaron sobre mis hombros que agradecieron infinitamente el contacto, primero respondiendo con un pequeño salto y luego relajándose casi en automático. Rápidamente volteé la carta de Archie para ocultar su contenido. Ella no pareció percatarse de nada y continuó con el masaje sobre mi cuello. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus manos, sus dedos eran pequeños pero precisos, fuertes. Lentamente la tensión fue cediendo en la parte alta de mi espalda. Moví la cabeza en círculos y respiré profundamente.

 _ **\- Gracias pequeña**_ – dije de corazón – _**no sabes cuánto lo necesitaba**_

 _ **\- Creo que si lo sé**_ – me contestó con sencillez, y luego dijo lentamente – _**sé que he venido a mortificar tu existencia…**_

 _ **\- No**_ \- tomé una de sus manos que masajeaban mi cuello y la apreté con fuerza, reviviendo el temor de perderla otra vez – _**ésta como muchas otras veces, y quizás más que otras veces, tu presencia no ha hecho sino alegrarme la vida Candy**_

Giré sentado sobre el banquillo de madera y la abracé con fuerza, con mi cabeza en su pecho, mi oído sobre su corazón. No pude contener ese abrazo. Necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos. Me había hecho muchísima falta. Me sacudí pensando precisamente en que cada instante era un tesoro, que estaba ahí, que estaba con ella, que momentos de estos eran los que alimentaban mi paz y que necesitaba apremiadamente que ésta también sobreviviera.

Ella me abrazó también, sosteniendo mi cabeza contra su pecho mientras susurraba palabras tímidas.

 _ **\- Todo está bien, verás que saldremos de esto**_ – me decía mientras acariciaba mi cabello – _**todo está bien…**_

Separándose un poco de mí, se agachó y depositó un beso en mi frente. Yo humedecí mis labios sin querer. Tenía tanta, tanta sed. Tanta… Toda la sed del mundo se había acumulado de pronto en mis labios. Tenía que escapar. Estaba a punto de levantarme y retirarme de la cocina, cuando ella, posando una mano sobre mi hombro me detuvo sobre el banquillo, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó en la boca.

Estaba sorprendido, casi paralizado pero indescriptiblemente vivo. Mi corazón saltaba acelerado en mi tórax, mientras inerme permitía que sus labios recorrieran los míos con suavidad y sin miramientos, casi podría decir, con impaciencia. Posé mis manos sobre su cintura con sumo cuidado, con precaución, como si fuera de cristal, pero de una especie de cristal dócil y cálido, irresistible. Jamás había posado mis manos sobre su cuerpo acompañado por ese sentimiento que recorrió mi piel palmo a palmo como ese día, en la cocina casi vacía de la casona Andrew de Londres. Apenas la toqué, apenas resistía el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo a través de la ropa. Mis manos suspendidas, auto impedidas para recorrer su espalda, no atinaban a moverse de esa su breve y queridísima cintura, porque si lo hacía, si recorría su espalda no podría detenerme después. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo permitía que sucediera el milagro de sus besos? ¿Me estaba aprovechando de la situación al permitir que me besara? ¿Por qué no me arrepentía de sentirme vivo, de probar su aliento, su suave contacto, la revolución, la sorpresa, de escuchar la canción que siempre pensé que escucharía cuando ocurriera lo que solo soñé?

Ella se separó un poco de mí, y suspiró brevemente sobre mis labios antes de volverme a besar. Y entonces, no pude más y la besé también. Probé sus labios con lentitud, aunque deseaba tomarlos y hacerlos míos, probarlos de todo a todo, ceder a la tentación de su sabor, su humedad, la forma en la que recorría mi labio inferior. Dosifiqué mis besos y ella abrió más los labios esperando mi siguiente movimiento, descubriendo este nuevo beso que me enloquecía, me subía al cielo y me nublaba la mente con una delicia perfecta. Candy se pegó a mí, ronroneando apenas. No estaba bien ¡No estaba bien carajo! ¡Pero era la gloria y no podía detenerla!

 _ **\- Te amo**_ – solté sin más sosteniendo sus hombros, separándola de mí, muy a mi pesar – _**¡Te amo!**_ – le repetí en voz queda recargando su frente en la mía – … _ **Te amo pero esto es un error Candy…**_

 _ **\- Te amo**_ – me contestó ella sonriendo, ignorando mi resistencia – _**siempre te he amado, Anthony…**_

Respingué de inmediato, conteniendo un sollozo y guardando palabras en mi garganta contra mi voluntad. La separé de mí con suavidad. No quería asustarla, pero dentro de mí las emociones ya no cabían, no se reconocían entre sí. Estaba a punto de explotar.

Ella buscó mi mirada, preocupada por mi reacción.

 _ **\- No soy Anthony**_ – solté sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias de esa revelación – _**no soy Anthony…**_

El silbido inconfundible del bombardeo llegó primero que la alarma para resguardarnos. La tomé de la mano con firmeza y salimos corriendo de la casa, hacia el amplio jardín de la mansión...

* * *

Continúa...

Gracias por su paciencia. Espero que el capítulo en cuestión, les agrade y pues ¡a su consideración! Es un poco más corto que los demás, pero supongo que lo que tengo que decir lo diré aunque sean breves palabras, con tal de seguir intentando darle forma a la historia ¡Ya! ¡Hasta luego!


	6. Chapter 6

**A ciegas**

 **Fanart de Fran - Fic por Angie Jb /Angelina Velarde**

Junio de 2016

Albertfans

Historias Alternativas

 **CAPITULO 6**

* * *

En cuanto salimos al jardín, entramos en una nube densa de humo con olor intenso a pólvora que provenía quién sabe de dónde; de todas partes al mismo tiempo. Por un momento, nos quedamos varados a mitad de la terraza, desorientados entre la puerta de la cocina y lo que debía ser el enorme jardín de la mansión, allá justo tras la masa humeante que apenas nos permitía respirar.

¿Dónde había caído la retahíla de proyectiles sembrados en nuestro vecindario? ¿En la casa de enfrente, al final del jardín, en la escuela de infantes dos calles más allá? Cualquier opción era demasiado cercana, aunque sin dudar agradecí mentalmente que la casa siguiera en pie. Traté de contar las explosiones que todavía se escuchaban en un lugar no muy alejado, pero fue imposible. Era un rosario de largos silbidos, golpes y estallidos en cadena, cerca, lejos y otra vez cerca, en torno a nosotros... Me sentí sobrecogido y apreté más aún la mano de Candy. Como si fuera un niño, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que pararan de una buena vez para recuperar lo que quedara firme aún, antes de salir huyendo del lugar. La única palabra que me repetía fue la de "huir". Salir corriendo. Un nuevo estallido resonó en nuestros oídos otra vez cercano. Y entonces me di cuenta que no podía dejar de llorar.

Si pudiera hoy describir lo que sucedió aquel día, diría que los relojes se paralizaron, que caímos en una especie de tanque enorme de agua helada, oscura y profunda, en el que todos clamábamos por ayuda, sin que una palabra pudiera escucharse. Que parecía que nadie escuchaba. Que cada segundo se alargó de forma indefinida, inexplicable… Impredecible… Aterradoramente impredecible.

¿Cuándo terminaría esa angustia? ¿Cuándo podríamos despertar? El mundo pareció quedar vacío de improviso. Como si los sonidos sofocados que llegaban vinieran de una realidad imposible y ajena, tejiendo el fondo del horror de la barbarie: pasos rápidos que se escabullían por las calles, el aullido lastimero de algunos perros y los gritos mezclados e inidentificables de tantos y tantos. Fue, como si el resto de los años de mi vida se acumularan en un segundo, luego en dos, y así sucesivamente con una lentitud oprobiosa. Los minutos más abominantes y largos que puedo recordar. Fue, perder el sentido y todo significado de un mañana. De un después. En el inter de ese interminable letargo, dudé incluso si seguía con vida, si mis pensamientos provenían de mí o de todo lo que gritaba a mí alrededor en agonía: el cielo, los árboles, las paredes de la casa. La tristeza profunda e infinita de la muerte sin sentido rebotaba en cada escombro, en cada pared, con cada nuevo estruendo. La indiferencia. La incredulidad. ¡La impotencia! Eso y más era en conjunto esa tristeza que escocía y se pegaba profundamente en el alma. Y yo, iluso de mí, que creí que ya había conocido la tristeza profunda en otro tiempo, cuando uno a uno perdí a mi madre, mi padre, mi hermana, mis sobrinos, la tía… mi familia más cercana. ¿Qué sabía yo de la vida, de la muerte y de la feroz estupidez humana?

Yo no sabía nada, terminé diciéndome en esos interminables instantes.

Pero ella sí…

Apreté su mano con más fuerza atrayéndola de pronto hacia mí, al percatarme de esa realidad. Ella…

 _ **\- ¡Candy!, ¿estás bien?**_ – alcancé a balbucear muy cerca de su oído.

Como toda respuesta, Candy hundió su rostro en mi pecho y se dejó cubrir por completo con mi abrazo. Temblaba igual que yo, y la abracé todavía más hacia mí.

Mi mente asustada empezó a imaginar la escena de esta mujer menuda corriendo por su vida, tratando de escapar de un bombardeo similar. Huyendo, sin nada más que lo que traía puesto hacia la espesura de un bosque ultrajado, raquítico y sombrío que solo ofrecía incertidumbre. La acuné en mis brazos meciéndola suavemente. Todo lo que yo estaba experimentando en ese momento, ella lo había sufrido sola. Nadie estuvo para ayudarle. Ella se había bastado a sí misma y el precio llevaba implícita una parte sustancial de su cordura, de su serenidad.

 _ **\- ¡Candy!**_ \- murmuré otra vez su nombre con ansiedad.

Cuánto hubiera dado por estar con ella entonces, como ahora. Por haberla protegido por siempre con un abrazo por lo menos. Al igual que muchos, Candy estaba enferma de _normalidad_. Su espíritu se revelaba ante la ignominia, la desesperación inmensa, la tristeza infinita, los cadáveres, los huérfanos aterrados, los rostros apagados, las ruinas ennegrecidas por decenas de incendios, las preguntas sin respuesta agrediendo el aire, la luna, todo. Su mente se había protegido, su corazón se había aferrado a un solo recuerdo amado con toda su alma: a Anthony. Él la había rescatado de la perdición de la desesperanza…

 _ **\- Te cuidaré… No estás sola ¿entiendes?**_ – me escuché repitiéndole, mientras acariciaba su cabeza con suavidad, en un intento por no transmitirle el horror por el cual yo también estaba pasando. Ella asintió contra mi pecho con vehemencia.

Ahora, si esta misma atrocidad insistía en alcanzarnos, por lo menos nos encontraría juntos. Suspendidos en un momento funesto del tiempo y la historia, pero juntos.

De pronto, Candy me soltó, se llevó ambas manos al pecho y luego jaló el cuello de su suéter para tapar su boca y parte de su rostro como una burda máscara tejida, casi hasta los ojos. Yo hice lo mismo. Las mejillas me ardían y mis ojos empezaron a escocer. El efecto urticante del humo era sumamente irritante. Cada bocanada de aire que ansiaba tomar, me provocaba más náuseas y una sensación de mayor estrechez en mis pulmones.

Ella se acercó aferrándose con una mano a mi brazo y yo la jalé con insistencia hacia el suelo, buscando un espacio de aire respirable. Caímos de rodillas y luego pecho a tierra, con las mejillas sobre las baldosas frías de la terraza, buscando con urgencia un soplo de aire respirable, lo cual finalmente empezó a ocurrir. Respiramos ansiosamente y con dificultad cual peces varados en la bajamar. Cerré los ojos. Increíblemente, todavía no eran ni las 8 de la mañana.

Los sonidos de los aviones y las bombas precipitándose y cortando el aire sobre la ciudad, se alejaron por un momento ilusorio de ese barrio, pero casi de inmediato escuchamos otro fuerte estruendo no muy lejos de ahí.

Desde el nivel del suelo donde estaba, giré la cabeza hacia ella buscando su rostro. Su hombro rozaba mi antebrazo, ahí tendidos muy juntos sobre el suelo. Como yo, ella estaba tremendamente asustada. Su expresión fue mi reflejo. Estaba aterrada ¿quién no? Cerré una vez más mis ojos un momento intentando serenarme y luego la miré directamente a los ojos para que se tranquilizara, haciendo eco del sentimiento que cultivamos desde hace años. La miré con todo el amor y la seguridad que pude. No me importó si recordaba o no lo que vivimos en otros tiempos. Ella no necesitaba mi recuerdo, sino a mí justamente ahí, acompañándola. Haciéndola fuerte y viceversa, porque si yo me sentí fuerte entonces fue sobre todo por ella.

Poco a poco, me sumergí en esa su mirada de siempre; la indispensable y cristalina. Sus lágrimas de alivio ¡si de alivio!, terminaron mezclándose con las lágrimas provocadas por la irritación de tanto humo y polvo en el aire. Yo también lloré, no me importa admitirlo. Lloré consolado por su presencia. Ahí estaba. Ella, ella... Y yo estaba ahí. Estábamos juntos carajo. Viniera lo que viniera. Estaba justo donde debía estar.

Tumbados en el suelo, me perdí y deje envolver por su mirada. Esos ojos maravillosos que me seguían desde hace tiempo en sueños y despierto. Hace tanto que ya no me imaginaba deambulando por el mundo sin ellos.

No me quitaba la vista de encima. Asustada, tristísima y sin embargo extrañamente abandonada a mi presencia. Confiada. Candy no dejaba de observar mi rostro con atención, escudriñaba mis ojos sin decir palabra. Sobre todo mis ojos. Su ceño se fruncía y se alisaba a destiempo ¿Qué estaría pensando? Ahora sí que no lo podía imaginar. Además, era imposible preguntarle. Era toda una hazaña respirar entre la tos empecinada que agitaba sucesivamente nuestros cuerpos.

Sostuve su mirada mientras recuperaba el aliento. Ella parpadeó con fuerza, levantó su mano con rapidez y se asió a la mía firmemente. El corazón que unos minutos antes parecía haberse querido salir de mi pecho al contacto de sus labios, recuperó al contacto de su mano su ritmo apurado e incluso, galopó más ferozmente al _recordar_ la forma en la cual me miraba. Al _recordarla_ …

Recuperé su mano entre la mía y jalé su cuerpo hasta que estuvo unida a mi costado. Al fin tenía un plan. Con un movimiento de cabeza le indiqué que me siguiera reptando sobre el suelo, hasta el jardín. Un poco más allá. Teníamos que llegar al refugio subterráneo donde solíamos guardar antes las conservas y algunas reservas de comida enlatada. Probablemente quedara algo de comida dentro de ese refugio provisional, aunque lo dudaba bastante, pero por lo pronto y mientras esa aparente tregua de bombarderos ocurría, era necesario protegernos.

No la solté, y ella tampoco. Ni un momento se separó de mí. El humo no cedía, no veíamos más allá de un metro alrededor nuestro. Esperaba no haber equivocado el camino. Empecé a desesperarme por el tiempo eterno que nos estaba llevando movilizarnos una decena de metros, cuando al fin, toqué la puerta de madera y de un fuerte jalón la abrí hacia afuera. Rápidamente nos deslizamos hacia el interior.

A tientas busqué en un rincón una pila de costales limpios que la cocinera usaba para trasladar conservas de vez en cuando, y los tendí sobre el suelo, en el extremo del pequeño almacén. Todavía tosiendo, puse una rodilla al suelo y le ofrecí mi mano a Candy para que se acercara. Quería llevarla hacia la cama improvisada para que descansara de todo ese infierno, mientras atinaba a planear nuestra huida de la ciudad. No podíamos quedarnos, pensaba yo en ese momento. Era imprescindible salir con o sin tratamiento, doctor, clínica u opinión profesional. Eso tendría que esperar. Las ideas se agolpaban en mi mente, y entonces ella dijo mi nombre:

 _ **\- Albert…**_

Candy de rodillas ante mí, alzó sus manos y tocó mi rostro recorriendo mi mentón, recorriendo con los pulgares mis mejillas, pómulos. Acariciando levemente el contorno de mis ojos, sin dejar de mirarme, sin entender pero esforzándose por hacerlo.

 _ **\- Candy –**_ dije al fin con una voz más ronca de lo usual. Tenía tanto por decirle y solo pude repetir su nombre sin acercarme más a ella, pero al mismo tiempo imposibilitado para alejarme ni un milímetro – _**Candy…**_

Ella posó sobre mis labios sus dedos temblorosos, callándome suavemente.

 _ **\- ¿Albert?**_ \- Dijo otra vez dudando de sí misma… - _**No puedes decirme que no conozco esos ojos… Los conozco… pero tus ojos me dicen palabras muy confusas…**_

 _ **\- ¿De dónde los conoces?**_ – me aventuré a preguntar sin disimulada ilusión

 _ **\- Es difícil precisarlo. No… no me lo preguntes. Surgen en mis recuerdos desde casi cualquier lugar y tiempo…**_

 _ **\- Candy**_ – ella tendría que ser fuerte porque la situación no ameritaba más preámbulos – _**es que en realidad me conoces muy bien…**_

 _ **\- Eso no me lo tienes qué repetir… de algún modo, sé que te conozco… Dices que no eres Anthony… y aunque parezca imposible, una parte de mí te cree… la otra, creo que no… pero yo… ¿de dónde conozco a Albert?... ¿Así te llamas?...**_

 _ **\- Si… soy Albert… -**_ las últimas palabras me salieron con una voz menos segura de lo que quería.

Ella me miró con extrañeza pero con una curiosidad evidente.

 _ **\- Soy yo Candy, soy…**_

\- ¡ _ **Shhh**_! – me interrumpió tomando las solapas de mi saco maltrecho y poniendo con cuidado su palma sobre mi boca, amordazando sutilmente cualquier sonido. Su mirada tenía un color más nítido y brillante. Se colgó de mis ojos que ya la tenían cautiva y sonrió apenas, nerviosa, con un semblante extraño, y empezó a murmurar palabras, de esas que salvan. – _**Si tú dices que no eres Anthony, yo lo acepto, aunque te soy sincera, algo me sigue diciendo que eres él… No lo puedo evitar… ¡Pero no te entristezcas… "Albert"!**_ – Ante mi gesto de desánimo, ella tomó mis manos entre sus palmas y apoyó su frente sobre ellas – _**No entiendo qué es lo que pasó entre tú y yo, para que hoy, justo ahora e incluso en estas circunstancias sepa con tanta certeza que estoy bien mientras esté contigo…**_ – se llevó una mano a su frente esforzándose por comprender – _**cómo, dónde, por qué… no sé nada**_ _**tan solo una cosa, por más increíble que parezca… Quien quiera que seas, yo sé que siempre te he amado**_ …

 _ **\- Candy…**_ \- la abracé contra mi pecho como nunca antes me lo habría permitido. No quería soltarla, no quería explicarle nada todavía, quería que ese momento se extendiera porque no eran tiempos esos de desperdicio… Tan solo atiné a decirle – _**Te amo tanto…**_

 _ **\- ¿Me puedes besar, por favor?**_ – Me suplicó con los ojos anegados de lágrimas

\- _**No te besaré..**_. - me sorprendí escuchando mi propia voz como si fuera la de un desquiciado...

Los pasos de varias personas en las cercanías de ese improvisado refugio nos obligaron a callar. Instintivamente tomé a Candy de una mano y la trasladé hacia atrás de mí, mientras la protegía con mi cuerpo. Yo estaba frente a la puerta en absoluto silencio. Petrificado sería la palabra más correcta.

La puerta se abrió sin oponer resistencia y en el umbral apareció Donovan lleno de tizne.

 _ **\- ¿Están bien?**_

* * *

 _ **Continúa... ¡espero que en menos de un mes!  
**_

* * *

 ** _Queridos todos._**

 ** _Este capítulo me ha costado un poco más de tiempo y esfuerzo. Espero que lo disfruten y también espero regresar en menos tiempo con el siguiente._**

 ** _NOTA IMPORTANTE. Casi al final, incluí un último parlamento de Albert que no había incluido al principio. Lo necesito para después ¡Disculpen la fé de erratas pero ya qué!_**

 ** _Alguien a quien agradezco su comentario, me escribió algo como así como: "tu historia es linda pero tardas mucho en actualizar y se pierde el hilo..." Y... bueno me pareció pertinente venir y hacer una observación al respecto. Primero que nada GRACIAS POR LEER Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA. ¡GRACIAS! Segundo._** ** _Tienes razón. Si se puede perder el hilo de la historia, aunque creo que para solventar ese detalle pueden releer los últimos capítulos ¡y listo! :) La verdad es que, en mi experiencia (que no es mucha, ya sé), sé que me arrepiento invariablemente cuando escribo algo contra reloj, solo por cumplir un plazo dado. A menos que sea una micro historia sin mucha complicación claro, pero en este caso, en el que realmente no estoy segura cuantos capítulos van a salir (aunque ya tengo la estructura de la historia y el final más o menos visualizado), actualizar me va a llevar tiempo. Imaginar la situación, que tenga relación con los capítulos anteriores y una consecuente narrativa con lo que viene me lleva tiempo. A veces poco, a veces más. Mi meta personal es que ese plazo no sea mayor de un mes o 45 días a lo mucho, pero tampoco ese plazo está escrito con fuego. Pueden ser 15 días pueden ser más ¿vale? Creo que lo más importante es que en primer lugar yo esté conforme con lo que escriba (esencialmente porque yo soy la autora, see :D)... Y como no vivo de mis rentas... psss... a veces la vida real no me otorga tanto tiempo como yo quisiera... Ustedes sabrán comprender. Tengan paciencia, no se me desanimen que esto de escribir e imaginar y escribir y editar y escribir y releer y escribir y quedar conforme, tiene su chiste (y no es que me esté dando mi "paquete" ni nada de eso, nada más es lo que es). ¡Paciencia y Serenidad! Les aseguro que estaré actualizando tan pronto me sea posible, dadas las condiciones planteadas anteriormente... ¡ya pues, ya!_**

 ** _Al parecer (lo digo porque finalmente no lo tenía planeado totalmente y ha respondido a las circunstancias), esta historia se está asemejando a una por el estilo de "24 H" ¿verdad? No es una regla que me esté imponiendo, pero me hace gracia como está resultado este experimento._**

 ** _Mil gracias por seguir leyendo ¡seguimos en las andadas!_**

 ** _¡Hasta muy pronto!_**

 ** _Angie Jb / Angelina Velarde_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A ciegas**

 **Fanart de Fran - Fic por Angie Jb /Angelina Velarde**

Empezó en Junio de 2016

Continúa Enero de 2017

Albertfans

Historias Alternativas

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

 _ **\- ¡Si Donovan, estamos bien!…**_ \- respondí casi gritando, con alivio. No sé qué esperaba encontrar tras esa voz, pero en esos tiempos aun sin una invasión tácita, todo podía suceder. El hambre y el miedo atenazaban a los ingleses con o sin bombardeo, igual que tentaban a la cordura de cualquiera. Nadie estaba del todo a salvo con o sin el ejército enemigo encima.

El doctor entró al refugio sin dar crédito a nuestra existencia, prácticamente sin un rasguño.

 _ **\- ¡Tuvieron una suerte que no se imaginan**_!... – termino al fin Donovan, haciendo un ademán con su cabeza para que lo siguiéramos al exterior, pero regresó sobre sus pasos y se quedó pasmado, como si no encontrara las palabras exactas, las que necesitaba decir. Estaba visiblemente nervioso. Como nosotros. Su semblante lleno de polvo y sus ojos llorosos y rojos parecían un espejo. Con la respiración agitada empezó a hacer un recuento atropellado de lo que había visto durante el bombardeo, arrinconado contra los muros de la casa. -… _ **¡Al menos la mitad de los edificios al este de la ciudad están en ruinas!... quizás más, ¡no hay modo de saberlo!,…el humo no permite saber más, solo sé que los gritos no cesaban ¡no dejaban mi cabeza!…Y luego pararon, y en el silencio absurdo que siguió fue todavía peor-**_ Su voz llegaba incrédula, como si se hablara de un lugar lejano, de ficción, y no de un frente de guerra que estaba apenas tras la puerta, en nuestra calle, cayendo sobre todos. El tono de su voz aumentaba sin control, mientras señalaba insistentemente el exterior con sus dedos llenos magulladuras y algo de sangre - _**¡Es urgente movernos, hacer algo!... Tenemos que hacer algo –**_ repitió gritando _ **\- ¡ES URGENTE!**_ – Donovan hablaba atropelladamente. Su voz temblaba de miedo e indignación. Pestañeaba repetidamente mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos irritados sin detenerse. – _**Esto es atroz… es… una carnicería… es…**_

Donovan soltó el llanto casi en silencio, deteniéndose en el quicio de la puerta del improvisado refugio. Con la espalda sobre la pared, se dejó caer hasta el suelo sollozando.

Intenté hablar pero no pude, porque en ese preciso momento una profusa tos me atrapó mientras intentaba limpiar mis pulmones. Como pude me acerqué y apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro con fuerza.

Ni siquiera intenté contener mis lágrimas. Candy cubrió su rostro con las manos y se volvió a la pared, mientras sollozaba y sus hombros se agitaban sin disimulo. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, en tanto el cansancio nos fue serenando. Entonces, la voz de Candy surgió lentamente, entrecortada.

 _ **\- No puedo explicarme, aún no puedo explicarme la razón de todo esto… no encuentro un argumento, uno solo…**_ – dijo ella con una tristeza profunda mientras secaba su rostro con las mangas de su suéter maltrecho.

 _ **\- No lo hay… –**_ terminé yo, mirando su espalda de soslayo

 _ **\- ¿Qué haremos?**_ – preguntó Candy

Donovan se limpió las mejillas también y se irguió recuperándose poco a poco. Un tanto apenado, miró hacia el suelo y luego aventuró al aire la única respuesta posible que todos conocíamos de antemano:

 _ **\- Continuar...**_ – contestó el doctor simplemente, volviendo su cara ceniza y cansada hacia nosotros.

Candy asintió mirando a Donovan con seriedad. No había tiempo para llorar más. No en ese momento. Por supuesto que estaba consciente de ello, pero independientemente de la situación tan terrible que nos rodeaba, me quedé helado. Ella rehuía mi mirada, cualquier contacto visual conmigo. " _ **Eso no**_ " fue el primer pensamiento angustiante y urgente que tuve. Sin más, le tendí mi mano a Candy y para mi alivio inicial, ella la tomó, la aferró por un momento pero casi inmediatamente la soltó, apartándose de mí. Sus ojos esquivos y todavía llorosos me vieron de reojo con frialdad… Manteniendo su distancia.

Mi corazón se detuvo un momento.

Michael nos miró un segundo en el tenso silencio que siguió.

 _ **\- Vamos a ello entonces…**_ – dijo apretando los labios con determinación – _**los espero afuera, para... hablar… creo que podemos hacer más de lo que parece...y… bueno,... estaré por aquí…**_ \- repitió con discreción, y luego dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la vaguedad de la luz del día que se filtraba entre el humo. Su voz se fue haciendo poco a poco más inteligible, a medida que se alejaba. Al parecer hablaba con alguien más.

Por lo pronto, yo solo tenía una cosa en mente.

Candy empezó a caminar hacia la puerta ignorándome por completo. Así, sin más y yo, simplemente no pude soportarlo. Me quedé parado entre la puerta y Candy, impidiéndole la salida, como si mis pies estuvieran clavados en el suelo. Busqué su mano lánguida una vez más, pero esta vez la apresé con la mía y la detuve. No podía, me decía con toda certeza, separarme así de ella. Ahora menos que nunca, y definitivamente no así… sin una explicación… sin…

 _ **\- Candy**_ – murmuré su nombre al tiempo que acaricié involuntariamente con mi pulgar el dorso de su mano

Ella sollozó y movió su cabeza negativamente un par de veces mientras miraba al suelo.

 _ **\- Déjalo, eso no importa ahora… lo importante es sobrevivir, hacer algo… lo sabes bien. No tenemos tiempo para "esto"…**_ – dijo alarmándome como si un nuevo ataque se cerniera otra vez en la ciudad... Más específicamente sobre mí...

 _ **\- Candy, por favor**_ …

Busqué su mirada poniéndome a su altura. Deteniéndome en su rostro. Rocé sus mejillas con mis dedos y ella empezó a llorar casi al instante con los ojos muy cerrados, apretados, impidiendo cualquier atisbo de su mirada. Finalmente, y entre lágrimas levantó la vista y yo le sonreí con una sonrisa parca, amarga porque no sabía si podía explicarle lo que ahora pasaba, o no pasaba entre ambos,...

 _ **\- No te besaré…**_ \- le repetí nuevamente, con suavidad, mirándola fijamente y con intensidad, con todo el amor que me inspiraba o si es posible más… Pero ella, simplemente no estaba de humor.

 _ **\- Eso ya lo dijiste, no necesitas repetirlo otra vez ¿ESTÁ BIEN? –**_ dijo enfadada, como si no le importara, pero luego arrepentida arremetió en contra de la idea escupiendo sus palabras con coraje _ **\- Pero no, primero necesito que intentes explicarte, si es que puedes… ¡¿POR QUÉ?!... ¡¿POR QUÉ?!**_ – me increpó ella, respingando en voz casi inaudible que recobró su tono casi inmediatamente- _**¿Por qué me rechazas? ¿Por qué ahora que tocamos las puertas de la muerte prefieres alejarte de mí? –**_ Candy sacudió el contacto que mantenía con su cuerpo, en claro rechazo. Estaba realmente molesta, no sé si más enojada que triste. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de mí, ofendida pero sin perderme de vista _ **\- ¿Por qué insistes en no sentir nada por mí cuando evidentemente no es así? ¿Crees que la vida nos estará esperando siempre?... No te entiendo, ¡NO TE ENTIENDO!... ¡¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO ANTHO…ny?...**_

Candy calló de pronto confundida, tartamudeando, intentando recordar mi nombre… Me miró angustiada, mordiendo sus labios. No podía recordar mi nombre, el que horas antes le había confesado, el que ella misma había pronunciado. Quizás sus episodios de amnesia eran fluctuantes, quizás no terminaría por recordarme completamente jamás. Sus ojos se abrieron más, las lágrimas escurrieron nuevamente por sus mejillas. Su respiración descompasada, elevaba y subía su pecho como si le fuera muy difícil respirar.

Yo la miré sin reclamo alguno, asumiendo que después de todo, la razón me asistía aunque fuera tan difícil aceptarlo para ambos. Tomé sus manos y las besé con fuerza y las cobijé con mis manos, sin permitir que se escabullera otra vez. Luego la miré haciendo un gran esfuerzo por repetirme un juramento inclemente y débil, el de no acercarme, el de no besarla. El juramento al cual me tenía que aferrar pese a todo.

 _ **\- No te besaré amada Candy, hasta que sepas quién soy.**_

Me le quedé viendo intensamente, como si con la mirada pudiera permitir que las palabras que acababa de decir cayeran más hondo en su mente, en su corazón. Seguí hablándole sin dejar de verla un instante, recuperando su mirada cuando trataba de escabullirse, permitiéndome decir lo que siempre había querido decir y no había podido por una u otra razón.

 _ **\- No te besaré… Hasta que recuerdes quién soy, o por lo menos hasta que sepas más de mí…, porque soy más que solo un nombre, más que mi propio nombre el cual ni siquiera puedes asegurar que sea el mío…-**_ tomé su rostro con mis manos con toda la delicadeza y el amor que pude, esperando con el alma que ella comprendiera – _**¿Cómo puedo permitirme amarte de otro modo Candy? ¿Cómo estás seguro que me amas a mí y no a la idea que tienes de mí? ¿Qué dirás mañana si me permito amarte, y entonces descubres que no soy quién crees? ¡No quiero engañarte y no lo haré jamás!... Candy. ¡No soy Anthony!, pero en muchos sentidos soy parte de él. Tu mente no me recuerda, lo acabas de confirmar... Yo esperaba tener tiempo para que lo hicieras, sin presionarte, sin dañarte, todo para que pudieras entender que en realidad siempre he estado contigo,… y ahora… ¡Ahora no puedo esperar, porque seguir vivo se está convirtiendo en una casualidad, y no permitiré que la muerte me sorprenda sin haber hablado!… Si no me recuerdas entonces tendré que decirte quién soy, porque lo cierto es que no sé si viva mañana y no moriré con esta verdad que lacera mi vida.**_

Cerré los ojos, suspiré con fuerza y entonces las palabras que dije ya fueron imposibles de contener.

 _ **\- No soy Anthony Candy ¡Soy otra persona!... Soy Albert… ¡SOY ALBERT Y POR TODOS LOS CIELOS TE ASEGURO QUE TE AMO! ¡Te amo y te he amado no sé desde cuando! Estos años en los cuales no sabía tu paradero han sido los peores de mi existencia. Encontrarte fue igual que encontrar una segunda oportunidad de creer, de tener esperanza, de vivir, de sentir, de ser… ¡Carajo! ¿Cómo te lo puedo explicar?. No sé cuántas veces estuve a punto de dejarme llevar por la desesperación cuando no sabía si estabas viva o muerta. Ahora te encontré, y lo último que me pasa por la cabeza es renunciar a ti... No querida, ¡no estoy renunciando a este amor! Tan solo pensarlo es casi imposible además. Aunque me lo pidieras, aunque muriera, seguiría amándote.**_ _**Candy, no lo dudes ni por un segundo… lo que más deseo es estar contigo, y sin embargo no te puedo besar… ¡NO TE PUEDO BESAR!**_

Ella no asintió ni movió su rostro. Me escuchaba con la respiración agitada y casi petrificada. ¡Cielos! Tan solo esperaba no complicar más su estado, su salud mental, pero esto ya era imposible de callar…

 _ **\- Es importante que sepas más de mí antes de besarte hasta morir… Te aseguro que esto no es fácil… Tan solo necesito que confíes en mí… ¡CONFÍA EN MÍ!**_

Candy asintió todavía agitada, y con toda su atención en mis palabras, solté la verdad y sentí que un enorme peso se iba diluyendo descargando mis hombros de tensión acumulada por años.

 _ **\- Soy Albert… –**_ insistí temblando, atragantado con mi propio aliento, apretando sus hombros _ **– Soy… -**_ tragué saliva pero ya no me podía detener _**– un Andrew, soy tío de Anthony, soy hermano de Rosemary… Soy…**_

 _ **\- Tío de Anthony...**_ – repitió casi en un susurro, incrédula

 _ **\- Si... Soy "el" tío de Anthony…**_ _**-**_ dije a mi vez cansado, con las palabras que salían a duras penas de mi garganta - _**la tía Elroy me llamaba, el "tío abuelo", para ocultar mi verdadera identidad como heredero de los Andrew… una verdadera estupidez, si me preguntas… -**_ terminé hablando más para mí que para ella…

La miré fijamente con seriedad, con más angustia que otra cosa. No quería perderla, pero este laberinto de identidades era un tormento que ya no estaba dispuesto a alimentar. Al fin, Candy con una tristeza evidente, bajó la cara y frotó con las mangas de su suéter las lágrimas que se veía decidida a contener.

 _ **\- Eres el tío William**_ – me miró con incredulidad – _**eres… No eres Anthony… -**_ dijo con cierta desilusión que a mí me sentó como un golpe en el estómago

 _ **\- Soy William Andrew**_ \- dije finalmente asumiendo en una exhalación la verdad desnuda. – _**William Albert Andrew en realidad**_

Ella, pasmada, se llevó las manos a su frente, cerrando los ojos, intentando entender. Los segundos parecían interminables. No pude haber contenido la respiración todo ese tiempo, pero casi puedo apostar que dejé de respirar esperando lo que fuera de su parte. Una palabra, sorpresa, rechazo… lo que fuera. Finalmente ella me miró a los ojos y sus palabras me desarmaron por completo.

 _ **\- No… no eres el tío William... ¡Eso no puede ser posible!**_

Yo bajé la vista con cierta desesperación y decepción, y entonces ella tomó mi hombro.

 _ **\- No, no ¡Espera!... ¡No es que no te crea!... Es lo que sé –**_ me dijo temblando _ **\- Eres alguien que conozco, porqué sé que te conozco… y al tío abuelo jamás lo conocí, jamás lo vi, casi podría asegurártelo… Por lo menos, eso recuerdo, eso creo recordar… -**_ insistió presionando sus memorias, tratando de extraer algo de su mente _ **\- He visto antes tu rostro, he visto tus ojos así como los veo ahora, he tenido tu piel al alcance de mi mano como ahora… No eres el tío abuelo William, ¡eres alguien más! ¡Lo sé aunque mi memoria sea un desastre, lo sé!**_

 _ **\- Candy, ¡cálmate por favor!... por supuesto que yo soy más que un anónimo "tío abuelo". Tus dudas se resolverán cuando recuerdes precisamente quién sí fui en tu vida… ¡es una promesa! –**_ le aseguré realmente preocupado

 _ **\- ¡No! ¡Permíteme terminar!... –**_ me dijo con resolución _ **\- En mi mente… mi mente me dice sin duda alguna que tú eres Anthony, aunque intento asumir que no lo eres, porque tú específicamente me estás diciendo que no es así… Y entonces me pregunto ¿cómo puedo confiar en ti a ciegas, tomando como cierto todo esto que me dices? Incluso contra mi propio convencimiento, contra toda lógica y contra mis propios argumentos, contra lo que me queda de razón... No se porqué pero te creo… ¿Qué no ves cuánto confío en ti?,... ¡¿Cómo te lo puedo explicar, si yo misma no entiendo cómo?! Pero aquí lo realmente importante es... An... Al..bert,… ¡ALBERT! –**_ repitió mi nombre cerrando los ojos y aferrándose a él _ **\- Te lo dije antes, y te lo digo ahora: ¡NO ME IMPORTA CÓMO TE LLAMES!, ¡NO ME IMPORTA!… -**_ sus gritos inundaron el lugar, y entonces levantó su dedo con determinación frente a mi rostro _ **\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A ALEJARTE DE MI! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DEJARME SOLA OTRA VEZ! No me alejes, no me prohíbas abrazarte, ni tocarte porque siento que te he extrañado ya demasiado, y no tengo tiempo para estas sandeces … ¡Y NO ME BESES SI NO QUIERES!, ¡NO ME BESES POR FAVOR TE LO RUEGO!... Ya habrá tiempo para entender esta confusión de recuerdos, para que estés tranquilo y tu inoportuno sentido del deber y del honor repose en paz… ¡Sí, inoportuno! –**_ respondió ante mi mirada sorprendida _ **\- Inoportuno y fuera de lugar para poder expresar lo que sentimos… Y es que, ahora entiendo que esto que sucede sobrepasa por mucho cualquier miramiento y protección que pretendes darme, y tú también deberías entenderlo porque… porque….-**_ Candy estaba desatada y entonces enfatizó con vehemencia, como si tuviera una revelación _**\- ¡PRECISAMENTE POR QUÉ ME AMAS! ¡POR QUÉ TAMBIÉN ME AMAS! Y porque ahora irremediablemente, te amo más…**_

Candy lloraba profusamente. Se alejó de mi con los brazos inermes a sus costados, y luego levantando la vista balbuceó una serie de palabras que salvaron mi vida para siempre.

 _ **\- Lo único que sé de cierto, algo que no olvidaré, es que no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a la idea de estar contigo…**_

¡Diantre!

Exhale profundamente…

Tomé su mentón, alcé su boca entreabierta a la mía y deposité con frenesí el beso apremiante que tenía guardado para ella desde que mi mundo era el suyo. La dulzura de su aliento, la fuerza de sus labios que refrescaban el mío. El sabor a sal de sus lágrimas dio a nuestro encuentro todavía más intensidad. Candy invadió mi cuerpo, mi espíritu, mi ánimo y todo lo que soy, integrándose a cada palmo de mi piel, de mis pensamientos, de todo lo que me hace sentir vivo. Mis manos exploraron su melena revuelta acariciándola repetidamente, uniéndola a mi beso desechando cualquier intención de dejarla escapar, y menos aún, puesto que ella ya había echado sus brazos en torno mi cuello y se aferraba, y se pegaba a mí como la humedad a la pared, a la hiedra, al bosque por la mañana. Ella empezó a pulsar por cada parte de mi cuerpo. En cada uno de mis pensamientos, mi futuro, mi amor, mi espíritu, en todo lo mío que ya estaba a sus pies. Pasara lo que pasara. Jamás me había sentido de esa manera. Jamás. Sus labios temblaban, pero no se decir quién temblaba más, porque yo apenas podía mantenerme en pie. Ese placer culposo de saberla mía, en ese éxtasis de tan solo un beso, me invadió por completo, y pensé que nunca sería capaz de replicar otro "no", nunca más… ¡Qué cálidos y deliciosos eran sus labios! La forma en la que se repegaba a mí... Beber su aliento… una frase trillada, pero que en esos momentos daba cuenta de todo y más de lo que sentí. Beber su aliento indispensable en un beso que apenas empezaba a respirar… ¡que no podía morir! Necesitaba ese beso y la promesa que incluía, y no lo había entendido sino hasta ese momento…

Era cuestión de vida, de vivir…

Mis manos se posaron sobre su espalda y la apreté más contra mi pecho, mientras disminuía la intensidad del beso. Ella repasó mis labios varias veces más sin pretender separarse definitivamente, y yo sonreí bajo la sucesión de sus besos dejándome querer otro instante y otro más robado a la guerra.

Un solo beso no sería suficiente. No podría serlo jamás… pero tenía que bastar por ahora, me repetía en tanto me alejaba de ella rompiendo el contacto, su encanto, intentando convencerme.

Finalmente recargué mi frente en la suya y la besé otra vez con cuidado. A pesar de la evidencia, de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, debía detenerme. La parte legal en nuestra relación... no me importaba lo que pensaran los demás. Pero necesitaba arreglar eso cuanto antes, darle la libertad de decidir frente… frente a quién fuera sobre lo que teníamos, y entonces lo único que me importó salió simplemente de mis labios:

 _ **\- Te amo Candy…**_

 _ **\- Te amo…**_ – Candy suspiró besándome lentamente otra vez – _**Nunca olvides, que yo también te amo… lo resolveremos… lo resolveremos pronto…**_

Sin decir más se dejó caer con todo su peso entre mis brazos apretándose contra mi pecho y luego sin soltarme, se separó un poco, repasando con la lengua los labios se irguió y me llevó hacia el exterior, hacia el jardín. Por un momento, su mano se deshizo del contacto de la mía, y cuando el sol me deslumbró y la vi desaparecer perdida en el resplandor, se disparó una alarma casi estridente en mi mente. No tardé más de dos segundos en alcanzarla, y caminar a su lado para escuchar hasta el murmullo más tenue de su voz. No la dejaría. Eso, ni pensarlo.

Ahora una de mis prioridades era definitivamente encontrar la manera de que supiera lo que significaba el que yo fuera un Andrew. Todo lo que ello implicaba, incluyendo nuevamente esta situación de la adopción. Creo que esa parte todavía no le quedaba clara a Candy. Pero no era el momento de insistir. Yo debía transmitirle que pese a lo que fuera, yo siempre sería Albert, uno que ella recordaría o quizás no. Ella tenía que saber, aunque su memoria no regresara jamás… Necesitábamos claro estaba explorar más su memoria... quizás ella podría recordar más de lo que parecía... Ahora juntos podría haber más oportunidades para hacerlo porque todavía quedaban muchas preguntas sin respuestas. Muchas mías, muchas de ella. Con todo, algo estaba claro: el viaje hacia el pasado de nuestras vidas, se tendría que mezclar con el presente, con el futuro…

Así, mis esperanzas se fueron atadas a su paso firme, hacia la casa. En el Hall, Donovan daba instrucciones a un par de voluntarios que traían a toda prisa una camilla con un herido, y los disponía por todo el lugar. El ni siquiera volteó a verme cuando supo que estaba ahí. Sabía que no necesitaba permiso y que yo de antemano le daba mi aprobación total a la idea. La mansión no era ya de los Andrew, pero hasta que los nuevos dueños aparecieran, yo podría responder por la política de puertas abiertas. El mundo, todo estaba cambiando.

En la trifulca y el desorden de las siguientes horas, no me di cuenta que la tempestad y la confusión, se habían colado al interior de la mansión en más de un sentido, en manos de alguien que pensé no vería en mucho tiempo.

Continuará...

* * *

Ya por fin la entrega del capítulo 7... espero subir el próximo en este mismo mes, antes de que empiece lo duro de mi chamba (febrero que ya se viene encima). Releyendo la historia (ya la volví a editar, lo cual creo que seguiré haciendo después con el resto de los capítulos para darle más coherencia) recordé mucho a CFRio... esa Candy es una llorona ¿eh? Y no sé cómo me iría con ella al tener a un Albert tan llorón también... XD Cada lágrima queridas mías, está puesta ahí por una razón. Sin embargo, me parece que nada es eterno y me gusta pensar que en un futuro no muy lejano, podré hacer algo mejor con esta y con otras historias que he escrito. Este experimento de escribir y salirle a la historia en cada rincón me sigue pareciendo entretenido, ya que de origen pensaba que esto fuera solo un minific. El precio sin embargo es que me voy a permitir regresar y editar cuando me dé la gana, o cuando sienta que no debí haber escrito algo en particular. Vicios y beneficios de ser el autor supongo. . El experimento me sigue siendo interesante. Espero que a ustedes también les resulte igual. Ya de perdis, espero en lo próximo intentar evitar lo predecible. Eso, me interesa mucho. Finalmente y ya sin tanto rollo, espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo y ya sin más... ¡Gracias por anticipado!


	8. Chapter 8

**A ciegas**

 **Fanart de Fran - Fic por Angie Jb /Angelina Velarde**

Junio de 2016 – Febrero 2017

Albertfans

Historias Alternativas

 **CAPITULO 8**

* * *

Los días que siguieron transcurrieron de una manera extraña. El tiempo, las horas se sucedían impredecibles, con una lentitud exasperante o con una prisa infame, dependiendo de las circunstancias. Es difícil explicar la forma en la que tristeza flotaba envolviéndonos, cegándonos por momentos. Pudiera decir que se asemejaba a la niebla de la madrugada, aunque la comparación no es del todo justa, porque la niebla está en realidad llena de vida. No. Esto era más como un sofoco inerte, denso y pesado en el que era casi imposible respirar. Y con todo, por más contradictorio que parezca ahora, fue dentro de ese entorno viciado por el dolor donde comprendí cuánto valía la pena lo que intentábamos hacer. Cuando la desesperación empezaba a convencerme que no habría salida de este afán bélico y descorazonadamente estúpido, se imponía la mirada de alivio de quienes llegaban a casa, al hospital quiero decir, y podían recargar su cabeza en un sitio momentáneamente seguro. Seguridad claro, relativamente hablando. En esos días casi nadie se refería al futuro más allá de la puesta de sol y del alba del día siguiente, porque el riesgo de ataque era latente. Entonces es que uno entiende finalmente que esta existencia no es más que un cúmulo de momentos.

Un día después del bombardeo George apareció por la puerta principal, cubierto de polvo de escombro, exhausto. Su figura era tambaleante, apenas podía estar en pie. Candy fue la primera en reconocerlo y de inmediato gritó su nombre y corrió hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza. Yo me acerqué enseguida para sostenerlo por los hombros y buscar la vitalidad en su mirada, la que además de un cansancio tremendo no me decía algo peor. George comprendió, me observó en silencio y asintió. Realmente estaba bien. ¡Realmente estaba vivo! Además de un rasguño algo profundo en el pómulo derecho, George estaba bien. Nos vimos a los ojos, sobreponiéndonos a la sorpresa y ambos reímos descontroladamente entre lágrimas, festejando nuestra sobrevivencia.

Por supuesto que los planes que habíamos elucubrado para salir de Londres, seguían teniendo sentido pero no tenían ninguna oportunidad. Las ideas y alternativas que George siempre encontraba para lograr lo que se proponía, se habían ido apagando una a una, y cuando se encontraba cerca del muelle negociando con un buque mercante la posibilidad de salir de la ciudad, lo sorprendió el último bombardeo. El desastre, el daño fue especialmente catastrófico en esa zona de la ciudad siendo la flota inglesa uno de los principales objetivos del ataque alemán. No entiendo aún como hizo George para sobrevivir a los incendios que se sucedieron, las explosiones y los edificios colapsados. Media docena de barcos terminaron en el fondo de la bahía. El perjuicio había sido brutal. Creo que él tampoco supo bien a bien cómo llegó hasta la mansión. En sus palabras, después de calle tras calle de destrozos y edificios desaparecidos, el ver en pie la finca fue por lo menos una señal.

Huir de Londres era imposible. Casi. Por supuesto que siempre podíamos escapar caminando tal como lo hacían centenares de personas todos los días. En algún momento tal vez sería la única salida, claro, pero no en ese momento; las prioridades habían cambiado... Ninguno dejaríamos a Michael. Ni siquiera era necesario hablarlo.

Cualquiera diría que llevábamos semanas así. De un día para otro, las necesidades y exigencias del "hospital" fueron cubriendo cada espacio útil de la casa. Solo quedaba libre el ático, la única parte del edificio que después de todo si había sufrido durante el ataque. El boquete en uno de los costados, era lo suficientemente grande para que el frío lo volviera inhabitable, por lo menos mientras lo arreglábamos. Claro en cuanto tuviéramos un tiempo libre para hacerlo. El resto de la casa era tierra de nadie o de todos, o mejor dicho, era dominio de Donovan y el disponía de todo como mejor le parecía, como podía. El resto del "personal" a su cargo teníamos la simple encomienda de obedecerlo. En el caos de la realidad que nos rodeaba, el orden mental y del espacio físico que implementó Michael para cobijar y atender a la mayor cantidad de heridos, era digno de admirarse y agradecerse.

El trabajo nos absorbió. Durante el día, Candy y yo casi no nos veíamos. Nos encontrábamos ocasionalmente cuando nos cruzábamos por los pasillos, la mayor parte de las veces corriendo de un sitio a otro. Yo con los conocimientos médicos básicos que tenía y que había practicado en la clínica de África, atendía a personas con heridas superficiales o poca gravedad, y asistía a Michael cuando era necesario. Ella apoyaba a un pequeño grupo de cinco o seis enfermeras que habían sobrevivido al ataque al St. James, del cual no quedaba piedra sobre piedra. Con un delantal sucio de sangre, y una pañoleta en la cabeza, mi chica recorría todo el lugar llevando y trayendo medicamentos, vendajes, limpiando la sangre del piso o recogiendo los restos de cualquier curación. Su expresión concentrada y afanada le había regresado ese mismo aire de seguridad que le conocí desde niña. A veces pasaba cerca de mí y me esquivaba sin detenerse ni verme por la urgencia que llevaba. Otras ocasiones, el que la esquivaba era yo. Y también ocurría, que cuando menos pensaba sentía su pequeña mano tomando la mía, pegando su cuerpo a mi brazo por un instante, como si se arropara en mí. Yo la sostenía junto a mí lo más posible. A veces incluso había tiempo de besar su frente brevemente, antes de apartarnos para regresar a ese trajinar interminable.

Solo quedaron dos cuartos en toda la mansión, que podíamos nombrar pomposamente como "nuestras habitaciones". Estaban en una casa pequeña construida para el personal de servicio, muy cerca del refugio en el que Candy y yo nos habíamos guarecido no hace ni dos semanas. Hasta ese momento, ese par de habitaciones no habían sido ocupadas con camas, catres, cobijas o lo que fuera para recibir más heridos. Después de todo, las enfermeras, los médicos y los voluntarios necesitaban descansar. Eran cuartos pequeños y hasta cierto punto confortables dadas las circunstancias puesto que no había gas para la calefacción. En uno de ellos dormían las cinco enfermeras y Candy. En el otro, dormíamos George, Michael, yo, y de forma itineraria otros pasantes médicos, enfermeros o simples voluntarios que ayudaban uno o dos días en el hospital, pernoctaban en la casa y luego seguían su camino sin saber bien a bien a dónde. Tan solo lejos. ¿Habría algún sitio lejos de todo esto?

Dentro de esa rutina asfixiante, Candy y yo nos dimos a la tarea de encontrar un espacio para nosotros. Así, al caer la noche invariablemente, nos veíamos en lo que había sido un pequeño privado anexo a la biblioteca donde mi padre solía tomarse su tiempo para pensar. En aquellos días el privado de mi padre, funcionaba como un pequeño almacén de suministros médicos. Yo esperaba todo el día ese instante, en el que al fin caíamos rendidos sobre lo que había sido en otro tiempo un sofá acogedor y terminó siendo más un camastro viejo y polvoso. Atribulados, tristes por los acontecimientos que la guerra persistía en traernos a las puertas de la casa permanecíamos abrazados sin hablar por largo tiempo, compartiendo silencios, escuchando nuestras respiraciones simplemente... No podía uno sustraerse de todo ello, y sin embargo el acuerdo tácito era hacerlo. Evadir un poco, escapar por lo menos con el pensamiento. Con todo, a veces no podíamos evitar hablar de lo ocurrido durante el día y descargar el llanto. Y a veces, la mayoría de ellas, terminábamos disfrutando la calidez de murmullos y palabras musitadas que nadie más podía escuchar, que eran solo nuestras. El timbre de su voz, me provocaba memorias, lugares no tan lejanos de tiempos más benignos. Esos instantes nos eran indispensables.

 _ **\- Hoy una señora, la señora Jones a quién estaba revisando una herida leve en la frente, me dijo algo que he estado meditando profundamente…**_ – le dije a Candy cuando hicimos una pausa en nuestra conversación, un sábado por la noche.

 _ **\- ¿Si? ¿Qué te dijo?**_ – me preguntó extrañada, levantando el rostro hacia mí. Yo la besé brevemente antes de responder.

 _ **\- Se acomodó los lentes rotos como pudo, tomó mi mano y dándole unas palmaditas me dijo con esa voz de pajarito que tiene: "Se nota cuánto se aman usted y su esposa"**_

Candy sonrió sonrojándose, apretándose más a mí.

 _ **\- Y ¿qué le contestaste?**_ – me preguntó jugueteando con mis dedos

 _ **\- Nada…**_

 _ **\- ¿Nada?**_

 _ **\- No negué ni asumí nada Candy.**_

 _ **\- Pero**_ – me dijo irguiéndose - _**¿por qué?**_

 _ **\- Porque me sentí tan complacido con la idea, que decidí permitirle que lo siguiera pensando… que lo creyera… Además ella se marchó satisfecha a su camastro a descansar justo después. No sería yo quién le quitaría el gusto…**_

 _ **\- Creo que también yo conservaré esa idea en mi mente**_ – dijo Candy lentamente, recargándose otra vez sobre mi hombro.

Tomé su mano y la besé con fuerza.

 _ **\- Candy**_ – le dije de improviso – _**¿cómo vas con tus recuerdos?**_

 _ **\- La verdad, no muy bien…**_ \- me contestó titubeante por el cambio de tema tan abrupto - _**¿a qué viene eso?**_

 _ **\- ¿Todavía no recuerdas quién soy?**_

Ella se quedó callada unos minutos dudando un poco sobre su respuesta y luego, se sentó erguida, atenta, alejándose un poco para poder vernos directamente a los ojos.

 _ **\- Veamos… me dijiste que eres Albert, y que… eres tío de Anthony… -**_ me respondió con lentitud como si temiera equivocarse

 _ **\- Es decir, que sigues sin acordarte de mí**_ – dije un tanto pensativo… la anciana me había recordado con su comentario cuán importante era aclarar nuestra relación actual y pasada, y no podía aplazarlo más, así que arremetí con tacto – _**Candy, ¿recuerdas donde creciste?**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo?… -**_ ella me miró con preocupación dada mi obstinación.

 _ **\- Dime dónde creciste**_ – insistí con calma

 _ **\- Está bien… Crecí en el Hogar de Pony…**_

 _ **\- Bien**_ – dije aliviado – _**Y ¿por qué estabas en el Hogar de Pony?**_

 _ **\- Pues… porque… porque… mi madre me llevó ahí…**_ – reflexionó no muy segura de ello.

 _ **\- ¿Eso supones o alguien te lo dijo?**_

 _ **\- No**_... _**es que no… no sé… supongo que alguien me lo dijo porque… Yo no recuerdo a mi madre**_ – dijo con gran tristeza – _**¿debería hacerlo? ¿debería recordarla?**_

 _ **\- No Candy. En realidad no la conociste… -**_ la tranquilicé _ **\- ojalá hubiera sido así… -**_ ella asintió en silencio, aliviada en cierto sentido de no haber olvidado también a su madre. – _**Discúlpame por todo este interrogatorio pero intento establecer algo importante, algo que necesitas entender –**_ ella me miró fijamente tratando de enfocarse en mis palabras _**-, ¿recuerdas cómo llegaste a la casa de los Andrew?**_ – le espeté procurando dar un salto mayor en su memoria.

 _ **\- A la casa… Si. Llegué por Anthony… -**_ dijo con toda seguridad después de unos minutos de reflexión.

 _ **\- ¿Por Anthony? –**_ su respuesta me sorprendió… si bien era cierto que Anthony, al igual que Stear y Archie tuvieron que ver en parte con que ella se quedara en casa, me asombró encontrarlo nuevamente en sus recuerdos revueltos,… siempre Anthony ¿por qué?… _ **-¿cómo es eso?-**_ le insistí.

 _ **\- Anthony me encontró y me llevó a su casa. Yo… estaba perdida… no, no… no estaba perdida… estaba sola…**_

 _ **\- Candy, -**_ insistí con calma - _ **el Hogar de Pony es una casa para niños sin padres…**_

\- … _**Un orfanatorio… si, lo recuerdo…**_ \- Candy sonrió dándole la bienvenida a un recuerdo en particular – _**el Hogar de Pony fue un buen lugar para crecer Albert…**_

 _ **\- Lo sé, bendito sea el cielo**_ – contesté acariciando su cabello y devolviéndole la sonrisa –, _**pero dime,**_ _**¿cuál es tu apellido Candy? ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?**_

 _ **\- Esa es fácil**_ … _**mi nombre es Candy White**_ – contestó triunfalmente

 _ **\- Candice White… -**_ corregí alargando la última sílaba de su apellido para que recordara el resto del mismo.

\- … _ **Andrew…**_ \- balbuceó lentamente abriendo los ojos con asombro, y yo asentí.

De improviso pero sigilosamente alguien abrió la puerta del privado y se introdujo al mismo, cerrando la puerta tras sí. Era realmente extraño. Las sombras no me permitían ver el rostro del individuo con claridad, pero casi se me paralizó el corazón cuando vi claramente el brillo de los cañones de dos pistolas dirigidas hacia nosotros. Candy se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando un grito y yo hice ademán de levantarme para atraerla hacia mí, pero no pude hacerlo.

 _ **\- Shh, shh…-**_ siseó el tipo en tono bajo, deteniéndome donde me encontraba con un ademán que se suponía era tranquilizador.

Una rápida mirada a su atuendo me llamó la atención. Sus zapatos, la calidad del casimir de su pantalón y la lana del faldón de su abrigo. El hombre vestía impecable, demasiado para esos tiempos de guerra. El levantó una de las pistolas y la acercó a sus labios, ordenando en silencio que nos calláramos. Llevaba guantes negros de piel y un sombrero que le cubría la mitad del rostro.

 _ **\- Síganme en silencio**_ – murmuró y su voz me pareció alarmantemente conocida -. _**Si te mueves, ella muere ¿entiendes?**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué pretendes…?**_ – empecé a hablar elevando un poco la voz y poniéndome en pie.

Sin titubear, el individuo estiró su brazo apuntando directamente a la cara de Candy y movió la cabeza negativamente.

 _ **\- No, no, no**_ – dijo en voz apenas audible y con un sosiego temible, movió el arma en el aire de un lado al otro. Candy cerró los ojos con fuerza - _**¿Es que el señor Andrew no sabe seguir instrucciones? –**_ dijo con paciencia _ **\- Te callas o la mato. Me obedeces o la mato. Si intentan algo, cualquiera de los dos, lo que sea, la mato… a ella, no a ti ¿entiendes? es simple**_ – señaló apretando el martillo del arma que seguía apuntando firmemente hacia Candy – _**Tú primero Andrew…**_ \- terminó señalando hacia la puerta y dejando el paso libre para permitirme pasar, sin dejar de apuntarme, ni a ella.

En cuanto salimos, el tipo ocultó sus armas firmemente asidas en las bolsas amplias de su abrigo, acercándose más a Candy. Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta principal, dirigiéndome al pasillo de entrada. Ahí podría llamar la atención, hacer algo. Siempre había alguien de guardia ahí, tenían que vernos. Debían deducir que algo no iba bien. Podría enviarles una señal, un gesto, algo. Según recordaba le tocaba a Joseph, el pasante de medicina que acababa de llegar, pero nada pude hacer porque antes de doblar a dicho pasillo el hombre dijo: " _ **No. Por ahí no. A la izquierda Andrew. Por el jardín"**_. Yo me detuve un segundo, confirmando mis sospechas. El conocía la casa igual que yo.

Salimos al frío de la noche del jardín posterior. Las luces en la casa de servicio, se encendieron en una de las ventanas y yo forcé mi vista por si alcanzaba a ver quién estaba ahí, pero luego se apagaron y todo siguió en total normalidad. Dejé de fijarme en la casa para poner más atención al camino entre las sombras, yendo más despacio para ganar más tiempo, tratando de entender lo que sucedía, hacia dónde nos dirigíamos… y entonces lo vi… el invernadero casi al final de la propiedad, oculto entre los árboles..

Todo el techo de vidrio del invernadero estaba hecho añicos por las ondas explosivas de los ataques en la ciudad. Pedazos de madera y vidrio estaban dispersos por toda el área. Ni siquiera había recordado que existía el invernadero.

 _ **\- Vamos, vamos**_ – murmuró el tipo – _**entren ahí**_ – dijo señalando el almacén de herramientas, que todavía se mantenía en pie junto a los restos del invernadero.

No bien entramos en la oscuridad del almacén, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza me noqueó casi de inmediato. Lo último que vi fue la expresión aterrorizada de Candy mirándome a los ojos.

* * *

Cuando desperté, me dolía intermitentemente la cabeza, cerca de la frente. Sentí sobre mi oído algo pegajoso y húmedo que recorría luego mi cuello. Sangre.

 _ **\- ¡CANDY!**_ – grité de pronto y abrí los ojos más espabilado para encontrarme sentado en una silla vieja de madera, atado de pies y manos.

 _ **\- ¡Aquí estoy… aquí estoy…!**_ – dijo ella en tono bajo tras de mí, mientras intentaba limpiar mi herida con un pedazo de tela de su falda

 _ **\- Si. "Aquí está…"**_ – confirmó la voz aburrida del hombre, imitando en tono burlón la voz de Candy – _**Despertaste demasiado pronto Andrew, y ahora tendré que hacer algo más para evitar tus impertinentes intromisiones… –**_ dijo arrebatándole a Candy el pedazo de tela de las manos.

\- ¡ _ **ESTÚPIDO, MIL VECES ESTÚPIDO**_! – le grité sin pensar en las consecuencias, reconociéndolo al fin bajo la luz de la linterna, al tiempo que la palabra " _intromisiones_ " se grababa en mi mente - _**¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL COMO SIEMPRE LO HAS SIDO! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES…?**_ – seguí gritando mientras forcejeaba con mis ataduras.

 _ **\- ¿Ves? ¿Ves como no podemos hablar civilizadamente cuando te pones en ese plan Andrew? Te falta inteligencia e-m-o-c-i-o-n-a-l… Si no anduvieras como loco vagando, tendrías tiempo de leer y cultivarte… pero en fin… No me dejas otra alternativa…**_ – dijo con una tranquilidad que no le conocía. El se acercó más, empujando a Candy con brusquedad para apartarla de mí y me amordazó fuertemente con el mismo pedazo de falda que Candy había utilizado para limpiar mi herida.

 _ **\- Listo. Ahora podemos arreglar el enorme problema en el que nos has metido… tío William…**_

Neil dejó su sombrero colgado sobre un clavo un poco oxidado, en la pared. Frunció el ceño con un gesto de asco por la suciedad antes de colocar su prenda ahí pero finalmente lo hizo, porque no había otro sitio y luego encendió un puro delgado que sacó de una cajita dorada de uno de sus bolsillos. Respiró con tranquilidad y expelo una bocanada como si tuviera el tiempo del mundo. Con su mano libre, tomó nuevamente una de las pistolas que había dejado sobre una mesa y caminó un poco por la habitación.

Candy estaba de pie, tras de mí, apoyándose sobre mi hombro, aferrada a mi chaqueta. Temblaba.

Neil, se paró con ambos pies bien plantados en el suelo y un aire de superioridad insufrible, si es posible todavía más insufrible que el que había cultivado tras tantos años de arrogancia y maledicencia.

 _ **\- Empecemos por la estúpida obsesión que tiene este necio por ti, huérfana arribista**_ – dijo al fin agitando frente a nuestras caras el cañón del arma que sostenía firmemente. Candy lo miró sin entender bien a bien a qué se refería.

 _ **\- Vaya que la has hecho bien Candy. Siempre pensé que eras una manipuladora hábil. Incluso te admiré. Admiré tu capacidad, tu habilidad para tener a todos esos tarados comiendo de la palma de tu mano. Esos estúpidos que te defendían contra toda lógica. Por muchos años te observé detenidamente, imaginando cada día nuevas formas en las cuales podría causarte más daño, cómo podría hacerte sufrir más y otro tanto más en una siguiente vez. Intenté quebrarte en cada oportunidad, pero invariablemente salías avante, perra. Fue mucho después que entendí porque no lo lograba. Siempre había alguien cuidando de ti…**_

 _ **Y claro, ¿Cómo no iba a ser? Esos pelmazos de mis primos cayeron en tu juego haciendo gala pública de su estupidez…**_ \- Neil se carcajeó abiertamente - _**¡Y pensar que la tía no dejaba de ponerlos como ejemplo de inteligencia y educación! ¡De reputación y decoro familiar! Esa vieja nunca conoció realmente a sus sobrinos. Los idealizó, los encumbró, todos se lo creyeron y finalmente heme aquí en una pieza… ¿Cuántos de ese trío de imbéciles siguen aquí? ¿Cuántos sobrevivieron? Uno solo… ¡Uno! Y quién sabe por cuánto tiempo podremos contarlo entre nosotros…**_ \- sonrió maliciosamente - _**¡Tía!**_ – Gritó de pronto hacia la noche, al aire…- _**¡¿Dónde están sus tres joyas de la corona escocesa de Andrew?!**_ _**¡La estirpe que seguiría con la tradición familiar, con los genes inmaculados intactos! ¿Dónde? ¡Muertos! ¡Muertos y de la forma más ridícula!...**_

Las carcajadas estridentes de Neil se escucharon por todo el lugar. De pronto había perdido toda precaución y sigilo. La sensación de dominio que tenía sobre la situación, le provocó perder el piso. Ojalá no hubiéramos estado tan lejos de la casa, porque acá seguramente nadie nos escucharía. El lo sabía bien. Neil aspiró otra bocanada del habano que seguía consumiéndose entre sus dedos. Luego se volvió a Candy y continuó.

 _ **\- La vieja tía Elroy… si la tía… ¡Ah pero la vieja si que sabía quién eras tú! A ti si te conocía… Ella que parecía gobernarlo todo, que parecía tener ojos en la espalda, a quién nada se le escapaba se creyó cada mentira que le contamos acerca de ti… ¡y cumplió su parte en esta ardua y eterna labor de hacerte la vida imposible!, ¡mal nacida…!-**_ dijo acercando su índice hasta posarlo en la frente de Candy, empujándola con altanería y desprecio _**\- … Si ella también hizo lo que pudo para deshacerse de ti…**_ – dijo limpiando una mota de polvo en la hombrera de su abrigo – _**Yo incluso llegué a pensar que con el apoyo de la vieja, podríamos hacerlo para siempre…**_

Candy lo miró asustada y realmente intrigada. Yo no sabía cuánto de lo que ella estaba escuchando realmente lo recordaba o apenas lo estaba integrando a la historia oculta en su memoria. Ahora tenía demasiada información de la fuente menos benigna de la familia… ¡Estúpido Neil! lo maldije nuevamente mientras forcejeaba con mis ataduras por enésima vez.

 _ **\- ...Como dije, no fue sino hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando entendí que no estabas sola que me expliqué porque a pesar de todo lo que hacíamos, no desaparecías simplemente de nuestras vidas. Alguien te protegía… alguien además de los tres chiflados…**_

En ese momento Neil la tomó de la solapa de su abrigo y la acercó de un tirón hacia él plantándole un beso feroz en la boca. Candy hizo una mueca de asco e intentó zafarse pero él era más fuerte. La tenía a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Ella lo miraba con terror. Yo seguí luchando con más fuerza para desatarme, mientras Neil ponía toda su atención en ella.

\- … _ **¡Alguien oculto en el anonimato, entre las sombras seguía tus pasos y los nuestros, y siempre parecía ir adelante cubriendo tus espaldas!... ¡MAL HAYA LA HORA! ¡No conforme con permitir tu presencia ofensiva entre nosotros, terminó haciéndote parte de la familia! ¿Puedes creerlo? De buenas a primeras, nos amanecimos con la noticia de tu adopción ¡NADA MENOS QUE TU ADOPCIÓN! ¡La arribista, la advenediza consiguió su cometido! –**_ Neil levantó a Candy por las solapas por unos segundos acercándola más a su rostro _ **\- ¡Eras una Andrew! Y no cualquier Andrew claro está, porque la infamia tenía que ser completa… ¡Una Andrew con línea directa y predominancia sobre todos los demás a la herencia de esta familia podrida y envalentonada en ideales anticuados, ridículos, obtusos! ¡Tú, huérfana de porquería, llegaste como una princesa y nos quitaste todo! Nos quitaste incluso hasta la credibilidad y nos dejaste en ridículo frente a todos, ayudada como siempre por este imbécil –**_ espetó señalándome con desprecio _ **\- Tú y tu protector, que no es más que un estúpido, el patriarca más estúpido de la historia que sigue llevando su obsesión a límites increíbles! ¡INCONCEBIBLES!**_

Neil se acercó a mí y cruzando su brazo con fuerza sobre mi cara, me golpeó la quijada con su arma tirándome al suelo con todo y silla. El sabor a sangre fluyo en mi boca muy dentro de la mordaza. Candy gritó y se arrodilló junto a mí, tratando de enderezarme. Me revolví en el suelo, podía sentir que al fin empezaban a ceder las cuerdas que me ataban, y entonces él me propinó una patada en el estómago dejándome sofocado por el dolor.

 _ **\- ¡Déjalo por favor, déjalo!**_ – suplicó Candy tratando de cubrirme con su cuerpo, pero Neil no la escuchaba ya, poseído por años y años de rencor.

 _ **\- ¡TÚ Y SIEMPRE TÚ!**_ – me gritó directamente con rabia - _**¡El más ciego de todos! ¡El enigmático y estúpido tío William! Siempre tú cuidando los pasos de esta mujer. Siempre tú interponiéndote a la costumbre, al rigor, a la tradición ¡Tú! Quién para rematar y no contento con todo lo que ya había hecho al adoptarte y denigrar nuestro abolengo ante todos, derrochó una fortuna cuando por ventura te perdiste. ¡Te habías perdido! ¡Por fin la suerte nos sonreía y ni siquiera habíamos tenido algo que ver con el percance! Estábamos libres de toda culpa porque tú Candy, con tu propia estupidez provocaste tu pérdida en medio de la guerra. Ya te dábamos por muerta, ¡y a este estúpido le entró la locura de buscarte! Y lo peor ¡DERROCHÓ NUESTRO DINERO BUSCÁNDOTE! ¡CASI NOS DEJÓ EN LA RUINA POR TI! Cuando creí que ya no podía ser peor todo lo que hemos pasado por culpa tuya, el tío William viene y agota toda la herencia en una cruzada a por ti… ¡POR TI, ESTÚPIDA, POR TI!**_

Candy respiraba con rapidez y dificultad aferrada a mis hombros, cubriendo mi cuerpo todavía. Su mirada vagaba confundida mirando mis ojos fijamente, en tanto Neil vomitaba la escoria que tenía dentro. Neil arrojó su puro contra la pared y se llevó las manos al cabello, alisándolo, todavía desencajado pero tratando de recuperar la compostura. Un sentimiento de alarma recorrió mi espalda. Neil, levantó su arma contra la luz de la linterna, como hipnotizado por su brillo.

 _ **\- Ahí fue donde entendí que nuestro error fue atacar a la huérfana… cuando debí aniquilar desde un principio al generoso padre adoptivo y terminar de una vez por todas con todo este suplicio.**_

Yo me giré sobre un costado con todas mis fuerzas atrapando a Candy bajo mi cuerpo parcialmente liberado de mis ataduras, después de tanto esfuerzo. El rostro de ella quedo a la altura del mío y luego escuché un disparo, y casi al mismo tiempo un golpe seco. Abrí los ojos profundamente asustado mirando a Candy. Ella también me veía. Estábamos vivos, ambos… pero ¿cómo?, ¿dónde estaba Neil?

Giré nuevamente sobre mí no sin dificultad, para encontrarme con la figura menuda y frágil de la Señora Jones, quien empuñaba con ambas manos una sartén de metal… y con Neil, inconsciente en medio de la habitación.

Continúa...

* * *

Nota del autor. ¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo. Les adelanto que el próximo será el último de esta historia, y les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia... ¡Gracias!


	9. Chapter 9

**A ciegas**

 **Fanart de Fran - Fic por Angie Jb /Angelina Velarde**

Junio de 2016 – Febrero 2017

Albertfans

Historias Alternativas

 **CAPITULO 9**

* * *

Desde el pasillo, Candy pasaba largos ratos observando a Neil, o el "desconocido" (por lo menos para ella). El llevaba ya tres días tendido en el camastro del rincón. Inerte, no parecía tan peligroso como el sábado por la noche. Por si acaso, permanecía esposado a la cama, como había ordenado el teniente Murphy, en tanto se recuperaba y se asumía el proceso penal que debía correr en su contra. Como imperaba la ley marcial, los militares se encargaban también de llevar a cabo labores policíacas de orden local. En cuanto despertara, según señaló el teniente, Neil tendría que ser trasladado a la garita de Londres para iniciar su proceso judicial. Si despertaba. Con suministros tan limitados y la creciente llegada de heridos de guerra, Neil no estaba ni en el mejor momento ni en el mejor lugar para recibir un servicio médico decoroso, pero si en el único más cercano en operación. Lo que había, tendría que bastar para el malnacido ese.

Lo que hubiera dado por saber lo que pensaba Candy.

Recargada en la pared, observando con total seriedad a Neil. A partir del incidente ella se había ensimismado paulatinamente. Andaba en silencio por el hospital haciendo sus deberes, y luego, en cuanto podía, en cualquier tiempo libre que tenía, se trasladaba sin dudar a la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba Neil y se quedaba ahí, mirándolo. Esperando.

Luego del secuestro, Candy tuvo una severa crisis de nervios y no permitió que la separaran de mí hasta bien entrado el siguiente día. Yo tampoco quería dejarla sola de cualquier modo. Ambos estábamos sumamente perturbados, y no era para menos. A partir de entonces, el silencio de Candy fue casi absoluto. Se aferraba a mí por la noche, cuando nos encontrábamos en el estudio de mi padre pero casi no me hablaba. Asentía, articulaba algunos monosílabos y yo no insistía porque no quería presionarla todavía más, pero ansiaba saber. ¿Acaso había recobrado algún recuerdo nefasto o se estaba dispersando ella misma, otra vez, en su memoria? Ella me veía con esos sus ojos grandes y brillantes y yo le sonreía besando su mano, cobijándola en mi abrazo, simulando una tranquilidad que no sentía. La noche terminaba con ella aferrada a mí dejándose llevar hasta quedar dormida.

Yo estaba muy preocupado, intensamente preocupado. Después de todo, cuando ella llegó al convento, estaba tan afectada que no dijo una palabra en meses. ¿Volvería a hundirse en esa amargura silenciosa? Lo único que me tranquilizaba, era que no me rehuía. Sonreía levemente al acercarme, aceptaba mi abrazo y mis palabras. Se abandonaba en mí, pero… ¿Y si no volvía a hablar más? Me dolía pensar en esa posibilidad y sin embargo confiaba en ella. Cierto era que la salud mental de Candy pendía de un hilo sutil y ligero como seda de oruga. Pero también recordaba de la resistencia de ese delgado material, por mucho que no lo pareciera. La ventaja es, me repetía, que Candy no está sola y es fuerte.

Una tarde al fin, Neil empezó a recobrar el conocimiento.

Donovan se acercó a mí y me avisó en un susurro que Neil había despertado. Lo hizo con el mayor sigilo posible, para que Candy no escuchara, pero fue en vano. Ella abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran y salió corriendo en dirección a donde reposaba Neil. Yo me fui tras ella pisándole los talones. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, ella se paró en seco y respiró profundamente. Neil miraba con desgano y amargura las esposas que lo mantenían inmovilizado en la cama. Parecía una pésima broma para su condición, después de todo ¿a dónde iba a ir? El rictus de angustia en su cara se había acentuado más aún. Más de lo que podía recordar.

La sorpresa para Neil fue completa. Jamás esperó que un golpe propinado por una anciana pudiera doblarlo… y probablemente no lo hubiera hecho, si no es porque cuando Neil cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, el arma se disparó accidentalmente contra su propio cuerpo. La bala pasó sin dañar un solo órgano importante pero antes de salir por su espalda, destrozó parte de la médula espinal, a la altura de las dorsales. Los pronósticos de Michael eran desalentadores, y cuando Neil despertó, estos se confirmaron. Neil estaba paralizado del cuello hacia abajo… Según Michael, por lo poco que había hablado con él, Neil se resistía a creer en la veracidad del diagnóstico. Estaba seguro que la "incompetencia" de Michael y las carencias del "Hospital" donde se encontraba, bien podían ser tratadas y corregidas en otro lugar, doquiera donde el dinero lo llevase. En plena etapa de negación, Neil resistía estoico cualquier pronóstico que lo inmovilizara a tal grado y mantenía su actitud de perdonavidas. El problema precisamente era ese. En lo que a mí concernía, Neil seguía siendo tan peligroso como antes.

Parada, en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba Neil, Candy se volvió hacia mí, y habló por primera vez desde aquel espantoso incidente. Estaba muy nerviosa.

 _ **\- Pensé… pensé que tendría mucho qué decirle Albert…**_ \- Candy pasó saliva – _**Pensé reclamarle lo que nos hizo… Pensé que nunca le perdonaría el que haya intentado matarte, y ahora no puedo ni siquiera acercarme a él… ¡No puedo!**_

Yo la tomé por los hombros y la retiré de la puerta hacia un costado, para salir de la visual de Neil.

 _ **\- Entonces no lo hagas… No tienes que hablar con él Candy**_ – le dije en voz baja y de forma directa - _**¿Es que lo recordaste?... ¿recordaste algo de lo que él te dijo?**_ – le pregunté preocupado

 _ **\- No. Ni media imagen, ni una palabra**_ – me dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros – _**Mis recuerdos respecto a él, antes de esa noche, permanecen nublados…**_

 _ **\- Bien**_ – contesté demasiado rápido

 _ **\- ¿Bien?**_ – repitió ella – _**Realmente no sé si esté "bien"… ¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme al no reconocer a alguien que me ha hecho tanto daño?... ¿Cómo podría haberme protegido a mí misma o a ti? ¿Dónde quedó todo lo que debí aprender después de tantos años de acoso?...**_

 _ **\- Y bueno señorita, ¿estoy aquí pintado o qué?**_ – le contesté sonriéndole con ternura. – _**Déjame ser tu memoria Candy… no tienes nada de qué preocuparte**_

Ella me miró a los ojos un momento y sonrió. Simplemente sonrió y asintió. Yo acaricié su mejilla y ella la tomó y la apretó contra su rostro cerrando los ojos.

 _ **\- Te amo**_ – me dijo en otro murmullo solo para mí

 _ **\- Yo también te amo Candy**_

Candy suspiró más tranquila, apretó mi mano y sin soltarla ni decir más, empezó a caminar alejándose del cuarto de Neil.

En ese momento llegaron un par de soldados por Neil. Donovan los recibió para entregarles algunas instrucciones de cuidados o paliativos para el dolor. Terminaría su tratamiento y posterior juicio en una prisión-hospital militar.

 _ **\- Candy… espérame aquí, por favor…**_ – le dije obedeciendo un impulso cuando ya nos habíamos alejado de Neil. Candy se quedó cerca de la puerta de la terraza, ya casi en el jardín – _**ahora vuelvo…**_

Cuando regresé al cuarto de Neil, se disponían a hacerle las últimas curaciones antes de que se lo llevaran. Intercepté a una de las enfermeras y le dije que yo me haría cargo. Con calma me acerqué a él con la bandeja de suministros y gasas en las manos, para cambiar su vendaje con cuidado.

 _ **\- Neil,… -**_ le dije directamente y sin rodeos _ **\- estuviste a punto de matar a la persona que más amo…**_

 _ **\- Error. Estuve a punto de matarte a ti… o quizás a eso te refieras –**_ arremetió Neil con una mueca repulsiva, burlona.

 _ **\- Jamás vuelvas a acercarte a la familia…-**_ le dije en voz baja pero con dureza

 _ **\- Hay bastantes formas de "acercarme" a "tú" familia mientras me recupero -**_ dijo en referencia a su situación postrada _ **\- Pero en todo caso, tus amenazas no tienen el mismo efecto que antes ¿sabes?... –**_ señaló cortante

 _ **\- Yo no amenazo… -**_ lo corregí, en tanto lo levantaba lentamente para pasar la venda por su espalda media. No me interesaba sacarlo de su error. No sería yo quién le aclararía que efectivamente no podría volver a moverse.

 _ **\- No me vengas con posturas de poder, qué no tienes ya en qué caerte muerto.**_. _ **. solo es cuestión de que los abogados que envíe mi padre arreglen esto, para que yo pueda salir y contactar a la "gente indicada" que terminé lo que empecé…**_ – completó con desdén

 _ **\- No necesito dinero para proteger a las personas que quiero… -**_ dije con calma

 _ **\- ¿Quieres apostar?**_ – me interrumpió Neil con sarcasmo

\- … _**pero, si así fuese,**_ – proseguí sin hacerle caso – _**no habría ningún problema. Verás… Cuando empecé a buscar a Candy, promoví la repartición proporcional de la herencia de la familia, es decir, conforme al derecho que cada uno tenía… ¿me explico?... Nunca se dijo que fuera a partes iguales… Como principal heredero de mi padre, recibí justo la parte que me correspondía… la mayor…**_ \- Neil se quedó por primera vez sin saber qué decir – _**re encontramos el rastro de Candy mucho antes de que los recursos se agotaran Neil, por lo que, yo que tú lo pensaría varias veces nuevamente antes de siquiera intentar acercarte a cualquier Andrew… a cualquiera...**_

Los soldados entraron al cuarto con una silla de ruedas llena de correas para sujetar a Neil a la misma, justo cuando acababa de fijar la venda limpia en su lugar. Recogí los restos de la curación de forma impersonal y me marché de ahí sin voltear a ver a Neil ni mencionar nada más. Esperaba que no pusiera en duda mi alardeo, porque la verdad es que aunque no estaba en la calle tampoco tenía el capital de otros tiempos… por ahora, ¿quién sabe qué vueltas daría la vida todavía?…

El intento de homicidio y el secuestro perpetrado por Neil (además de la vergonzosa forma en la cual fue sometido) fueron noticia entre las élites del clan. Por un lado, le esperaban años de reclusión en tanto la guerra permitía dar cauce a los juicios y los múltiples cargos que pesaban en su contra. Como quiera que sea, y aún sin la enorme fortuna que otrora tenía, el nombre de Andrew mantenía una reputación consolidada en toda Inglaterra, Escocia y parte de América. La intentona de Neil, no pasó desapercibida para el resto de la familia Andrew, y como efecto inmediato, fue declarado persona non grata por todo el clan, perdiendo todo derecho que pudiera serle favorable, por ser hijo putativo de un Andrew.

Una vez que Neil desapareció de esa habitación y nuevamente de nuestra existencia, la rutina empezó nuevamente a tomar su cauce "normal". Las sirenas anunciando bombardeos seguían sonando una o dos veces por semana. La zozobra seguía manteniéndonos en vilo, pero de algún modo estábamos mejor preparados para el terror, para la urgencia y la angustia de las decenas de personas que seguían llegando heridas a nuestras puertas. Acostumbrarse al terror: lamentable pero imprescindible situación de sobrevivencia en los tiempos que corrían.

Empezamos a respirar con más tranquilidad cuando los bombardeos se espaciaron un poco más cada vez. Por esos días también aparecieron los dueños legítimos de la casa, ahora Hospital. Y como era de esperarse, exigieron su dinero de regreso puesto que el trato no incluía la utilización del edificio en esos términos. Gracias a las buenas lides de George, la cancelación del acuerdo comercial fue casi inmediata y en buenos términos, y volví a ser el dueño de un lugar al cual cada día que pasaba le tomábamos más cariño. Poco tiempo después, caímos en cuenta de algo todavía más importante, por lo menos para mí… El cumpleaños de Candy ya había pasado. Ella, era mayor de edad.

La cadena de acontecimientos, la prisa con la que ocurrió todo me llevó a pasar por alto ese importantísimo detalle.

Todo lo que eso implicaba me parecía tan irreal y providencial que casi sofoqué a George de un abrazo.

Dos días después, cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, una de las enfermeras escoltó a Candy a la terraza so pretexto de hacer un "día de campo" con sus respectivos platones de sopa. Salieron al jardín y cuando pretendían ingresar a la casa de servicio, donde compartíamos los dormitorios con el personal médico, salieron las otras enfermeras, algunos médicos pasantes y enfermeros, Michael, George y yo con una hogaza de pan y una vela de parafina al centro.

Candy no esperaba esa pequeña celebración. Sopló la vela visiblemente emocionada. Por minutos interminables se vio rodeada de gente, de abrazos, de felicitaciones y buenos deseos. ¿Quién diría que tenía apenas 18 años? Después de la eternidad que había pasado perdida, cuando la buscábamos debajo de cada piedra. Los dos años más largos de todos los que he vivido. Parecía que habían sido diez…

 _ **\- Felicidades Candy**_ – le dije abrazándola largamente cuando al fin fue mi turno en el revuelo de las enhorabuenas

 _ **\- ¿Así nada más me vas a felicitar?**_ – me preguntó en un tono meloso al oído- _**¿no merezco ni un beso?**_

 _ **\- Te mereces todos los besos**_ – le dije en voz queda, también en su oído – _**solo pídelos…**_

 _ **\- Los quiero todos…**_ \- contestó sonriente – _**pero no aquí…**_

 _ **\- Va**_ – le contesté completamente de acuerdo con la idea, pero para mortificarla espeté murmurando al tiempo que la abrazaba todavía más cerca de mí – _**pero, ¿por qué no empezar de una vez, aquí mismo?**_

Ella abrió los ojos con picardía y algo de nerviosismo, y se echó para atrás poniendo distancia entre los dos, en tanto yo me acercaba más y más. Candy miraba a los otros que estaban distraídos en sus propias pláticas, o fingían estarlo, lo cual les agradecí de corazón. Entonces, George carraspeó un poco llamando nuestra atención e interrumpiendo mi intención de besarla y dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas y un dejo de solemnidad muy de él.

 _ **\- Señorita Candy, aquí está mi regalo**_ – expresó y le extendió uno de dos paquetes que traía en las manos

Candy lo miró intrigada, tomó el paquete que le ofrecía y lo abrió con cuidado. Era un papel, un acta. Ella levantó una ceja y sonrió por lo curioso que parecía ese regalo y empezó a leer

\- " _ **Acta de emancipación de la patria potestad y tutela de Candy White Andrew de su padre adoptivo, William Albert Andrew, según las cláusulas que establecen al calce…"**_ – Candy se fue quedando sin voz mientras asumía las consecuencias de lo que tenía en las manos.

 _ **\- Serás libre del apellido Andrew Candy**_ – le dije tomando sus manos temblorosas – _**solo tienes que firmar…**_

 _ **\- Ya no seré hija adoptiva del "tío William"…**_ \- repitió lentamente mirándome a los ojos con esperanza - _**¿Es que se quiere deshacer de mí ese pobre hombre? ¿tanto lo he cansado?**_

 _ **\- No…**_ \- contesté – _**es precisamente lo contrario…**_ _**ahora serás lo que quieras ser, y si te apetece, junto a mí. Siempre junto a mí…**_

Candy saltó a mis brazos inmediatamente.

 _ **\- ¿Dónde firmo? ¡Dónde!**_ – urgió a George quién la miraba divertido

 _ **\- ¡Justo sobre su nombre señorita!**_ – contestó el aludido - _ **¡Justo ahí!**_

Ella tomó el documento, se apoyó sobre la cornisa de la ventana y firmó todas y cada una de las hojas que incluía el acta de emancipación. Luego de ello y sin preocuparme más nada, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé largamente, ante el aplauso de los demás.

 _ **\- ¡Vamos a bailar!**_ – dijo uno de los médicos pasantes encendiendo una radio

La música de foxtrot levantó a todos los presentes y nos pusimos a bailar. Bueno, es un decir. Yo no conocía bien ese ritmo ni Candy, pero recuerdo que Mary, una de las enfermeras más jóvenes simplemente volaba en los brazos de uno de los médicos pasantes. Por un rato, nos olvidamos de todo lo que sucedía, hasta que uno de los enfermeros de guardia llegó corriendo dando aviso de la llegada de un par de heridos a urgencias, por lo que por lo menos la mitad de los asistentes tuvieron que posponer el festejo para después.

Candy salió tras sus compañeras hacia el Hospital, haciéndome una señal rápida con sus manos, indicando que volvería en cuanto pudiera. Yo asentí, sonriéndole mientras la veía partir.

En ese momento, George se me acercó y me entregó el otro paquete que se suponía debía haberle entregado a Candy.

 _ **\- Debí dárselo a ella hace unos minutos**_ – se lamentó – _**pero pensé que habría tiempo**_

 _ **\- No te preocupes George, claro que lo habrá**_ – le dije mirando el extraño paquete - _**¿qué es?**_

 _ **\- Es algo que encontré en el ático, hace unos días, cuando estábamos reparándolo. Creo que más que ser un regalo para ella, es un regalo para ti… pero ¿quién sabe? Más bien es para ambos…**_

George colocó el paquete sobre la mesa. Yo me acerqué y abrí el rústico envoltorio para encontrar algo que no había visto en años. ¡Años! Prácticamente desde que partí hacia Inglaterra para internarme en el famoso Colegio San Pablo. George me dio unas palmadas fuertes en el hombro, animándome a tomarlo.

\- ¡ _ **Anda**_! – dijo entusiasmado - _**¡A ver si te acuerdas cómo se usa!**_

Yo le sonreí de buena gana

 _ **\- Eso es algo que nunca podría olvidar**_ – le dije tomando el objeto al que nos referíamos - _**¡Ni aunque lo intentara!**_

Lo sacudí un poco. Revisé el chanter. Parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, pese a que estaba guardado precisamente donde habíamos recibido el golpe más directo de aquel bombardeo. Sin más, empecé a manipularlo como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

Lo que ocurrió, me lo platicó Candy tantas veces que me parece que estuve ahí viéndolo en persona.

Desde el otro lado del edificio, escuchó aquello, levantó la vista y dejó de lado las vendas sucias que llevaba al área de lavado tiradas en el pasillo. Su corazón latía rápidamente, casi a punto del infarto. Sin más, recorrió cuarto por cuarto, piso por piso siguiendo el rastro hasta que regresó a la casa de servicio, donde todavía quedaba algo de su festejo vibrando en el ambiente.

Llegó hasta la puerta y a contra luz, me vio sin dar crédito a lo que sucedía. Yo no la había visto todavía porque estaba de espaldas a ella. Candy se acercó como si midiera sus pasos, sin ninguna intención de interrumpirme. Lentamente, se fue acercando hasta que estuvo delante de mí. Entonces, la vi con sus brillantes ojos desorbitados y la sonrisa a flor de piel. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Yo me quedé en silencio mirándola un poco extrañado y entonces ella me dijo:

 _ **\- En el fondo… con todo mi corazón, siempre supe que estabas vivo…**_

Yo suspiré y bajé la vista… "nuevamente Anthony entra en escena", me dije suspirando visiblemente resignado, y entonces Candy se me acercó y me besó en los labios larga y deliciosamente.

Ella parada junto a mí, puso sus manos sobre las mías con una ternura imposible de describir. Se acercó un poco más, sin perderme de vista. Me encontré entonces con su sonrisa tranquila, mirándome desde algún lugar lejano que recordé de inmediato.

Finalmente, tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me dijo sonriendo como nunca.

 _ **\- No… no estés triste… ¿no ves qué contenta estoy Albert? ¿No es cierto, que me veo más linda cuando sonrío…?**_

Me reí ¿qué más podía hacer? Ella había vuelto a mí, desde el recuerdo más antiguo. Y entonces entendí. No era Anthony a quién ella recordaba… no era él quien la había "llevado" a la casa Andrew, y tampoco era el recuerdo al cual se había volcado para rescatarse a sí misma de la soledad cuando estaba en el convento… no era él a quién había reconocido cuando llegué por ella aquel día...

Era y siembre había sido un joven en kilt tocando la gaita en una colina, iluminado por la sonrisa de una niña que ya no lloraba…

 **Fin**

... de la primera temporada ;)

* * *

:)

Espero que les haya agradado. De verdad espero que sí.

No sé qué pase después pero, miren ¿quién sabe? ¡No diré más! Sólo ¡Gracias!

Edité un poquito este capítulo. Detalles que me parecían quedaban un poco sueltos o débiles... ¡Ya pues! ¡Gracias otra vez!


End file.
